Harry Potter and the Physic Power
by lan1
Summary: I change the title again. I updated the seven chapter and will post the 8 chapter soon. Read and Review.
1. Mrs Figg

A.N. : This fic will have a little bit of what I would like to see on the fifth book. It'll have adventure, more powers (animagi and a few new others), the increasing threat of the Death Eaters, duels and romance. The main ship is Harry/Ginny, Ron and Hermione also will be together on in the later chapters. There will be other couples but they will appear only a little.  
  
Spoilers: All the four books.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places used in this fic - they belong to J.K.R.  
  
Chapter 1: Mrs. Figg  
  
Harry had only just got back in his bedroom at number 4, Privet Drive, and he had started to do his summer vacation homework already. But this was not the strangest thing about Harry. Harry was a wizard in training. He went to Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft.  
  
And even for a wizard in training Harry was uncommon. The lightning shaped scar on his forehead made him a hero throughout the entire wizarding world. His scar was the proof that he had survived an encounter with Voldemort, the most feared dark wizard in one hundred years, at the age of one. Not had he only survived but Voldemort had been vanquished from the wizardry world for the next fourteen years.  
  
Harry was famous not only for that, but because in his school a lot of the students still remembered his adventures since his first year. In the first year he was able to stop one of his professors from stealing the Sorcerer's Stone and in the second year he killed the basilisk that had petrified a few of his schoolmates. In the third year he had finally won the Quidditch house cup for Gryffindor, for whom he had played since his first year.  
  
Of course the families of his two best friends knew that they had saved Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, by helping him to escape from the Dementors and the Ministry of Magic. Sirius was a fugitive of Azkaban. He was innocent but this couldn't be proven. His only chance to prove this was when the real traitor Peter been captured. But Peter had escaped from Harry and had got back to his master; he now afraid of his old friends.  
  
Thanks to Pettigrew's help, Voldemort was able to create a new body at the end of Harry's forth year. Harry was captured at the last stage of the Tri- wizard tournament and Voldemort used his blood to recover his body.  
  
Harry also knew that his fame probably increased in the wizardry world because now he was the Tri-wizard champion. Harry didn't think he was the champion because to him Cedric Diggory was the real champion. Harry only had this position because he was receiving help, without knowing it, from one of his teachers who was in fact one of Voldemort's most loyal servants. And of course there was the fact that Voldemort killed Cedric, making Harry the champion just because he was alive.  
  
Harry was reliving his darker memories and decided that it was time to him to take a break from his homework. When he got up and looked out of the window he saw someone that he didn't think that he would see so soon. There, walking in Privet Drive, was a black dog as big was a bear that in the magical world would be mistaken by a grim. However, Harry knew that this was his godfather in his animagus form.  
  
But why he was passing through Privet Drive, and why didn't he stop? Harry thought. Maybe he doesn't know the number of his uncle's house.  
  
Harry picked up his wand in case he needed it, put it in his pocket, and went outside, ignoring his relatives. He started to run, following the track of his godfather. He saw that Sirius was entering the back yard of Mrs. Figg house, and decided to catch up with him to tell were his uncle lived.  
  
Once that he also was in the backyard what he saw almost make him lose his mind.  
  
Mrs. Figg was pointing a wand to his godfather, who was in his human form. Sirius was shivering with pain on the floor. Thinking quickly, Harry realised that Mrs. Figg probably was a dark witch and that Sirius had come here to protect him, but Mrs. Figg had been faster than he had and now he was the one receiving the Cruciatius Curse.  
  
Without thinking, Harry raised his hand; all the anger that he was feeling towards Mrs. Figg and the need to help his godfather made him release a beam of red energy that hit Mrs. Figg and threw her against the wall of her house. Harry decided to maintain this beam to help Sirius to capture this dark witch  
  
"Are you OK, Padfoot?" asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, I am, Harry, but please release her because I need to talk to her and to you," answered Sirius.  
  
"Why do you want me to release this Death Eater?" Harry asked Sirius and the beam of energy got bigger.  
  
"She isn't a Death Eater. And I need to talk to her could you please release her?" said Sirius while he got up from the floor.  
  
"OK, but I want to hear what you have to say - you owe me an explanation," answered Harry while he moved his arm. The beam disappeared.  
  
"Ok. But please, let's go inside. Can you follow us, Arabella? I'm sure that Harry isn't the only one who wants an explanation," said Sirius while looking at Mrs. Figg.  
  
"Why are you protecting this traitor, Harry?" asked Mrs. Figg, looking at Harry.  
  
"Arabella, you are a diviner so can't you wait until we are inside so we can tell you the truth? You know when someone is telling a lie, so you can judge if I'm a traitor when I tell you my story," said Sirius while holding the door open so they could go in.  
  
Harry entered the house because he wanted to know why Sirius was there and he also wanted to know more about Mrs. Figg, If she was a witch why didn't she tell him about his family, his story?  
  
Why she didn't tell that him he was a wizard? That could have made his childhood so much better. Well no use thinking like this thought Harry to himself. Now I will know why.  
  
Looking around Harry noticed several things that could indicate that Mrs. Figg was a witch. In the kitchen there was a watch that didn't have numbers and had only one pointer. There were phrases on the watch that said 'In danger,' 'late,' 'time to cook,' and others. A few pictures moved and Harry thought that he should have noticed this before. There was also a cauldron over the sink, and Harry could smell that a potion had just been prepared.  
  
Harry was amazed but followed Sirius to the living room. He sat himself on the couch and waited until Mrs. Figg had sat down. He was about to ask why Sirius was there when Sirius started to talk.  
  
"Before anyone asks anything I will gave some explanations. Arabella, I'm here because Dumbledore wants to reunite the Order of the Phoenix. Harry, Arabella is a witch that Dumbledore asked to look after you in case someone broke his wards around Privet Drive," said Sirius, looking at the now stunned and surprised persons in front of him.  
  
"And why Dumbledore send a traitor to reunite the Order?" asked Mrs. Figg furiously.  
  
"Sirius wasn't the traitor. The traitor was Peter!" yelled Harry at Mrs. Figg. Without noticing, Harry was emanating an aura of power and with his anger he was creating another beam of red energy at his right hand.  
  
"Harry, stop! You have to learn to control this new power," said Sirius. "Arabella, I will tell you the truth so please listen attentively."  
  
Then Harry and Sirius started to tell what happened since Voldemort's attack at Godric's Hollow. How Sirius had changed who was secret keeper to Peter, thinking that it was perfect because Voldemort never would think that the Potter's would use someone that incompetent. How Sirius started to think that Peter was the traitor when he saw that Peter wasn't in his hiding place and there was no sign of fight.  
  
Sirius told her that he first went to warn his friends of the traitor and that they should move or they would be found. He described what he saw when he arrived: Hagrid holding Harry. He asked for his godson but Hagrid said that he would give Harry only to Dumbledore. Then Sirius said that he decided that he was going after the traitor. He told what happened once that he had found Peter. Then he told what he was feeling while he was being "captured". And how he escaped from Azkaban.  
  
From this point on Harry started telling the story. How he had discovered that Sirius was after him. How Crookshanks never trusted Scabbers. How he thought that he was having death signs every time he saw his godfather in his animagus form. How he discovered that Sirius had sold his parents to Voldemort. How he and Hermione followed Sirius and Ron to the Shrieking Shack. And what happened at the shack and after.  
  
Then Sirius started to describe what really happened at the end of the year in Hogwarts, and why the order was being reunited. After almost two hours of explanation he asked, "now you know the truth, Arabella - you used your power I believe - so now you know that we are telling the truth."  
  
"You know that are ways of making my powers work poorly, and I know that you know how to use at least three of this ways. But as Harry is telling me this too it must mean that this is the truth. Why didn't Dumbledore didn't send me an owl or contacted my by floo powder to warn me about this?" asked Arabella.  
  
"Too dangerous. Someone could have intercepted the letter or monitored the calls. But we are going to use muggle phone numbers to talk to each other from now own. The Death Eaters never would think of monitoring muggle ways," answered Sirius, giving Mrs. Figg a cell phone.  
  
"Ok. About what powers are you talking?" asked Harry, while looking curious at Mrs. Figg.  
  
"It is time that I tell him the truth?" asked Mrs. Figg.  
  
"Yes. Albus give you the permission to do so," answered Black.  
  
"Harry, this is a disguise," said Mrs. Figg as she took a potion from her pocket. Drinking it, she instantly started to became younger until she was a beautiful brunette, a little shorter the Harry, with brown eyes and pale skin. "I used an ageing potion to disguise myself as an old lady as this way it would be easier to gain the Dursley's trust. This is my real self. I was a classmate of your mother, no I wasn't in Gryffindor, I was in Ravenclaw but I took divination with your mother. She wasn't very good with divination so I started to be her tutor. We became close friends and she started to tutor me in the other subjects. You know she was top in all the other classes. And then I started to date the best friend of her boyfriend. So she became my best friend, and I was made the godmother of her first son. You."  
  
"So you are my godmother? Why I'm not living with you instead of the Dursleys? And this doesn't explain your powers," replied Harry.  
  
"Yes, I'm your godmother. I couldn't keep you because a lot of people believed that I was loyal to the Dark Lord like my fiancée and I had to hide myself so I wasn't taken to Azkaban too. About my powers: I'm a diviner. I know it's not a power you can learn to do at school but there are several levels of divination," answered Arabella.  
  
"Divination? You can see the future then?" asked Harry.  
  
"No, only very few Diviners can do that. Where the hell did you learn Divination?" asked Arabella.  
  
"Well, Professor Trelawney only tries to teach us to see the future in our classes."  
  
"Trelawney. That explains it. I will talk to Albus see if he wants a new divination teacher. Harry, there are three uses to divination: scrying, telepathy, and seeing the future. Almost every wizard can use the simplest level of scrying and telepathy, and only two or tree alive can see the future," said Arabella.  
  
"Ooh! I would love to learn how to scry and to use telepathy, Mrs. Figg," said Harry.  
  
"Firstly, I'm not married so I'm not a Mrs. Secondly, call me Arabella, Harry. And I would love to teach you how to do that," said Arabella.  
  
"So there is your first assignment Arabella. Albus said that you should start to train Harry's magical skills. I will show up on the first morning to show Harry how to train his body and see if he can became an animagus."  
  
"Train Harry why?" asked Arabella.  
  
"Why do I have to train my body?" asked Harry at the same time.  
  
"Arabella, you remember when we were at school? We also had to train to enter in the Order. Harry and a few other students will be trained as well. Harry, you have to train your body because with a healthy body your power will grow more quickly. There is also the fact that it is a part of becoming animagus. I still don't understand how Peter become one considering how lazy he was," Sirius said, answering both questions.  
  
"So Harry is going to enter in the Order? Isn't he to young?" asked Arabella.  
  
"No he isn't, and you know that. Dumbledore told you to train him in duelling, Dark Arts, Divination and to teach him how to apparate. The rest of the time you can teach him anything you want. I have to help him with the animagus, which he wants of course, physical training like running, exercises to the muscles, swimming and self-defence," answered Sirius.  
  
"Well, now that he knows that I'm his godmother, I will do my job and make guarantees that he will do well in school. When I'm not training him I will help him with his school work and help him to revise for his O.W.Ls."  
  
" I, for one, am glad that now I don't have to go back to the Dursleys," said Harry.  
  
"Well Harry, there is this little problem. There is this charm that protects you while you are under the care of your bloody relatives, so you still have to live with them. But you will tell them that Mrs. Figg broke her leg and needs you to run a few errands for her so you will have to spend the day here," said Sirius.  
  
"At least I will have some decent meals and help with my homework it is a bonus," said Harry with a sad face.  
  
"You will have more than that Harry. Now I can do my duties as a Godmother, I will compensate for fourteen years of presents," said Arabella, trying to make Harry fell better.  
  
"Well, you know to compensate for thirteen years of presents. I got a Firebolt from Sirius," said Harry, griming with his little joke.  
  
"So it was you who gave Harry that dammed broom!" exclaimed Arabella, pretending a severe tone while playfully slapping Sirius around the head. "Now, Harry, godmothers give other kinds of presents. Godmothers have to give clothes and things of this kind, so I will spend this Saturday buying you new clothes and a few useful supplies to school."  
  
"What kind of supplies?" asked Harry while the curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"You will have to wait and see. But I think that you will enjoy the both things that I'm thinking right now," answered Arabella.  
  
"Well, Harry, now we have to set up a few things for your training. First, and I hate to say this, you will have to wake up at 5 in the morning so you can do your running drills. After that you will do the other exercises. At 10 you will start your animagus training.oh yes, since your have Albus' permission, you will be able to use your animagus transformation at the Transfiguration O.W.Ls. Your training is going to be with Minerva once you got back at Hogwarts, but for now I will supervise it," said Sirius without any trace of joke in his voice.  
  
"How much time does it take to be an animagus?" asked Harry.  
  
"It depends. It took 5 months for your father and I, and 7 for Peter. You probably will take 5 months too. Oh, Harry, you can't tell even your friends about this; you never know who may be listening and this is for some sort of secret weapon against the Death Eaters," said Sirius.  
  
"OK, but it will be hard to hide this from them. Hermione will kill me when she discovers that I will become an animagus and she didn't get the same opportunity," said Harry.  
  
"I'm sure that she will receive that opportunity as well after a while. Ok, now it's time to me to go. I will be waiting for you here at 5:30 to start your physical training. Don't worry, your friends also will receive training but they just will have to wait until they are at Hogwarts. And Harry take this," said Sirius while giving Harry a cell phone just like the one he gave to Arabella. "It has Dumbledore, Remus, Arabella and my numbers in the memory. In case of need you can call any of us. Don't worry, we made a few modifications on it so it works everywhere, include Hogwarts. Now, I'm going." And before anyone had any time to react he Arabella a kiss that left her Harry stunned, and then he disappeared with a pop.  
  
One minute later, Arabella recovered herself, and start to train Harry. First she explained more about telepathy. She said that there were three uses to telepathy the first of which was blocking your own mind. Every wizard was capable of this but all at different levels. Arabella told Harry that he had an extremely strong block around his mind and that he didn't need any practice in this area. She even mentioned that his block was probably as strong as Dumbledore's was.  
  
Then there was the ability of sending your thoughts to other peoples' minds. This ability didn't come to every wizard, but it wasn't that rare so Harry probably would be able to do it. Harry trained hard for an hour until he picked up this ability and he was able to maintain a dialogue with Arabella without speaking. She was proud of Harry's accomplishments and said that they would communicate this way during his practices so they could practice this skill without spending time at it.  
  
The third use, which was very rare to the wizarding kind, was the ability to read other person's thoughts. Arabella explained to Harry that he probably had that ability because his mother had it, as did Voldemort. It was very possible that he was able to do it. Arabella told Harry that she also could do it and explained that Harry had to let go of his mind so he could reach the other person's mind. After an hour and a half Harry started to feel the shields that were blocking Arabella's mind. She said to Harry that he was advancing very fast and from now on as practice they would play chess and they would use their telepathic abilities to get an upper hand over their opponent.  
  
After the telepathic training she said that Harry should practice with the power that he used against her in the afternoon. She explained that this power was the very rare ability of doing wandless magic and that the Potters had this ability for at least 10 generations. It was some sort of limited telekinesis that meant that the Potters were able to do summoning and banishing charms without a wand. They were able to perform three kind of attacks: the pinning one person to the wall, floor and other surfaces; the throwing of several people to the floor; and a concentrated attack that was capable of drilling through walls, people and anything on the way. He was also able to create a shield that protected against several curses and physical strikes.  
  
After training these abilities for hours he returned to Privet Drive, told his relatives the 'tragedy' that happened to Mrs. Figg, and that he would spend all days out helping her. He would just sleep at 4, Privet Drive. His relatives were very happy about that so they gave Harry no problem. He went to his bedroom, set the alarm clock, and slept peacefully.  
Next chapter: The start of the training. 


	2. Training

A.N.: I hope that you all enjoy this Fic and I'm begging you to please review. Every opinion will be appreciated.  
  
Thanks for my first reviews go to Orianne and Zaz. Hope that you like the modifications.  
  
Spoilers: All the four books.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and places used in this fic: they belong to J.K.R.  
  
Chapter 2 - The start of the training  
  
Harry heard his alarm clock and then opened his eyes, and looking at the display of the clock he saw that it was five in the morning. He tried to remember why he had set the clock to this ungodly hour and then remembered that he was starting his training today.  
  
He got up from his bed and started to take off his pyjamas and put on something that he could use to do exercises. He picked his better shorts and his smaller T-shirt, put them on and then exited the Dursleys house.  
  
The view of Privet Drive at this hour of the morning was wonderful. Almost no one was in the streets, the sun rising to start the day, a few of Arabella's cats wandering around like they were searching for something strange. The gardens looked beautiful. Then Harry saw the reason why he was awake at this hour. There, in front of Arabella's house, was Padfoot.  
  
He ran the short distance and arrived there in a few instants. When he arrived there Padfoot had already vanished and in his place was Sirius Black. He smiled to his godson and then started to talk.  
  
"Harry, first you will start running, but you can't just run without warming up before or you will have a lot of cramps this afternoon and tomorrow, so first you will do a few exercises to warm up your muscles. Just follow my routine." Then Sirius started to do a few exercises and Harry mimicked him.  
  
Five minutes after, Sirius stopped, waited to Harry stop also, and become Padfoot. He gave a small nod towards the street and a short bark. Harry thought that he had to follow Padfoot and so he did. Padfoot was running at a great speed and Harry was trailing a little behind. Once in a while Padfoot stopped and waited to Harry to catch up and then resumed the running. After half an hour Padfoot stopped and started to return. Harry followed him and when they were back in front of Arabella's house she was waiting them at the door.  
  
Padfoot followed her inside and a few moments later Harry also entered the house. He closed the door and heard some noises coming from the kitchen. He went to kitchen and what he saw was extremely embarrassing. Sirius was kissing Arabella with passion, his hands were starting to go up her skirt and she was starting to take off the bottoms of his robes. Harry, desperate to see nothing more, used the only way that he knew.  
  
"Ahem! Ahem! What we will have for breakfast?" asked Harry, pretending that he hadn't seen anything. Arabella and Sirius went red and stopped what they were doing. A few minutes passed and Arabella started to give Harry and Sirius a huge breakfast. There was bacon, sausages, and several kinds of bread, cheese, ham, eggs and omelettes. They ate in silence and they ate a lot. Harry couldn't even remember the last time that he felt that hungry. Well, he thought, maybe this run was a good idea after all.  
  
After breakfast, Sirius led Harry to a room that he never seen before, and Sirius explained that this room was added to the house so it could be used for practice. Once Harry got inside what he saw make his jaw fall drop. The room was bigger than the house. There were several apparatus to do exercises, a small pool to swim in, and an arena where he would practice his fighting skills.  
  
Sirius explained to Harry how to use all the apparatus and what muscles would be used at those exercises. Then he taught Harry a series of exercises that he should do every day in case he couldn't be there to help. He also explained that all this was charmed so no harm could happen in this room. Harry then started to do the drill that Sirius had showed him while Sirius was watching. After another hour, when he had finished, Sirius explained that he probably was in a good shape because of Quidditch and the Tri-wizard Tournament.  
  
Harry was resting and drinking some potion that Sirius had given him, while something crossed his mind.  
  
"Sirius, creating this room just for me wasn't too much bother?" asked Harry, truly concerned, thinking that his fame had given him something this expensive.  
  
"No. This room it isn't just for you. After the holidays are over this room will be enlarged and taken to Hogwarts so any student interested can use it. Brilliant isn't it?" asked Sirius, grinning like a madman.  
  
"But as far as I know wizards don't like to do this kind of activity," said Harry.  
  
"Well, the Quidditch maniacs like you, and a few smart or crazy students might want to use it. And there is, of course, the fact that all the people, like you, who are training to get into the Order, will have to do this kind of training. We are just giving you a head start," said Sirius, and this time he was very serious.  
  
"Ok, I feel a little better knowing this. So what does this potion do?" asked Harry, eyeing the potion with curiosity.  
  
"Oh, this potion is just a tonic so you can recover the energy that you used in exercises. Now it is time to you swim, Harry," said Sirius, throwing Harry at the pool.  
  
Harry noted that he wasn't drowning, so he calmed himself and started to swim very clumsily. Sirius was laughing hard for a few minutes than he started to teach Harry how to swim properly. After Harry had done a few laps of the pool, Sirius showed Harry other kinds of swimming, saying that this other kind would help to develop his body and other muscles, like the shoulders. Harry did as Sirius told him, them Sirius taught him how to swim on his back and under water. Another hour had passed and Sirius said that it was time to practice self-defence.  
  
Sirius performed a drying charm on Harry's clothes and then showed Harry the charm that would activate the doll for practice his fighting skills. Harry started to practice.  
  
Harry was at to the doll's hands when he saw the punch coming, so he quickly dodged it and was preparing to throw a punch at the doll when his leg was taken from under him by a kick that he didn't see coming. The doll give another kick, this time aiming for Harry's head that was much lower then it should be. Harry, so he wouldn't get hit very hard, put his arm in the way to block the kick. It hurt like hell. Harry forgot that it was just training and jumped at the doll.  
  
The doll was taken by surprise at first, but then reacted by putting her foot on Harry's torso, using his impulse to throw him to the other side of the arena. Only his reflexes and his skills at falling from years playing Quidditch prevented him falling badly. He quickly got up and charged at the doll. The doll got ready and when he got in range it punched Harry quickly on the stomach before he could react. But Harry had survived more things that most people even four times his age had experienced, so he took the hit but didn't feel too much, and reacted by hitting the doll hard on the head.  
  
Harry was very angry and started to emanate the energy of his power. Sirius could feel the power emanating from his godson and was afraid. How could someone so young have this amount of power?  
  
Harry them hit the doll in the stomach with his knee and the back of the doll's neck with his elbow. The doll stumbled. Harry raised his hand pointing to the doll's back and the red beam of energy came from his hand, hitting the doll with full strength and throwing it to the other side of the room. The doll hit the wall and then fell into the pool. Harry lowered his hand and gave a sigh.  
  
"Harry, you have amazing instincts! I could feel a few of the blows that you gave to the doll. But you still have a few things that you need to improve. First, you can't look at the opponent's fist - you have to look into his eyes. His eyes always indicate where the next blow will be, or you must use a little telepathy to discover his next moves. Secondly, you don't have to dodge all the blows. You have to block a few, even if it hurts a little, or you can use its strength to throw the opponent away. You can even let the weak one's hit you," said Sirius, giving Harry a few tips to improve his skills.  
  
Sirius summoned the doll back and reset it so Harry could resume the training. His reflexes were amazing but he still had the instinct of avoiding all the blows, so he lost some excellent opportunities for counter attack. He was getting better but after he was hit a few times he would lose control and use his power. The last time, he just exploded the doll's head.  
  
"Well, Harry, now it is time for you to start your Animagus training. First I will teach you the potion that you have to make. It isn't simple but I believe that you can do it," said Sirius, looking at his godson with pride in his voice and his eyes.  
  
"Hum. I'm not very good at potions," said Harry, very afraid that he was going to disappoint Sirius.  
  
"You really believe what Snape says about your skills, Harry?" asked Sirius, laughing very hard. Harry realised that Sirius was right after all. Snape really hated Harry so why would he praise Harry even if his work were perfect?  
  
"I should've known that he would do something like that. I'm way to daft," said Harry, looking defeated.  
  
"Well, you are a bit, just like everyone else.you don't need to throw me to the other side of the room: I like where I'm!" said Sirius jokingly, but when he saw Harry had started to emanate power, he apologised quickly.  
  
"Hum. A marauder a coward? I'm starting to be disappointed with them," said Harry while maintaining his aura. "New trick. Isn't it cool?"  
  
"You've learned to emanate the aura already. It took your father months to do that trick," said Sirius, amazed with Harry's speed of learning. "Well, here is the recipe of the potion and we have the ingredients here. I will help you with the first doses but you will have to learn how to do it soon because I'll not be able to come here for a while," said Sirius. His voice was full of concern and regret that he couldn't spend more time with the two most important persons in his life.  
  
"Don't worry with me. After all I did help 'Mione to do a Poly-juice Potion in our second year," said Harry, trying to comfort his godfather.  
  
"You don't cease to amaze, me do you Harry?" asked, Sirius half-joking. He gave Harry a last hug. "Well, since you don't need me, I will resume my other mission. If you need anything, just call Arabella or use your phone to get in touch with me. Good luck. And I will see you sooner then you think." At this moment Sirius vanished with a pop.  
  
Harry went to the kitchen and asked Arabella where he could prepare the potion and where the ingredients were. Arabella pointed where Harry was looking, and showed him where he should set up the cauldron. One hour later Harry had finished the first dose of the potion so he went to drink it. Arabella gave a nod that said that he should go on, and then he swallowed it. Instantly he fell to the floor. He heard a loud roar in his head followed by an ear-piercing shriek and the whistling of the wind as if he was flying at great speed.  
  
When he awoke, Arabella was looking at him like nothing.  
  
"Why did I pass out? Does this mean the potion didn't work? Do you know what happened? How much time I was unconscious for?" Harry asked very quickly.  
  
"You fell unconscious because the potion worked. You were getting to know your inner beast. When the potion works and nothing happens it means that you can't be an Animagus. But Harry, you can! You were out for five minutes. Now you have to keep drinking this potion until you see your Animagus form. After that happens you will bound with the creature. Then you will practice the rituals for a week and finally you will practice the speed of your transformation," said Arabella, in a lecturing tone that reminded Harry of Hermione.  
  
"Now we will have lunch. After that we will practice your telepathy and your wandless magic. Then I will teach you two new potions that will be very useful to you this year."  
  
After a delicious lunch, Harry and Arabella started to play chess but they were concentrating so hard on trying to read the other minds and to stop the other from seeing through their mind shields that they forgot about the game. When they got thirsty or hungry, and just to try to distract Arabella, Harry just used his wandless magic to summon something or to banish it. After three hours of intense mental fighting both of them gave up and decided that this time there was a tie. However, they would resume the practice the following day.  
  
After this practice Arabella taught Harry how to make to very useful potions. The first was the tonic that he was drinking that morning. Harry made ten doses of this potion and gave one to Arabella while he was drinking the other so they could recover the energy used at the telepathy practice.  
  
The second potion made Harry very happy. It was a potion to make your sleep restful and was capable of stopping most nightmares - only very powerful curses could break this protection. This potion also doubled the effect of the time that you actually slept so he would only need four hours of sleep a night to be very well rested. This would be very useful for studying for the O.W.Ls. and to have more energy in everyday life.  
  
The last thing that she taught Harry on the first day of training was a charm so he could do magic and not get caught. He asked if he could teach his friends this charm and Arabella said that there wasn't any problem with that. Harry became very happy because now he was going to really do magic to scare the Dursleys out of their wits.  
  
When he was ready to leave, Arabella said that he had received some mail. He waited, thinking that she was going to give him a letter of one from his friends, but she thrust three letters, a quill and one backpack at him. He asked what was that and she answered saying that he received one letter from the Ministry of Magic (no Harry, dear, don't worry - they didn't catch you doing magic - it is about another thing), and the other two were from his friends. He asked about the backpack and the pen and she said that it was the first part of his presents.  
  
The backpack had a charm so it could carry over 300 Kg but it would feel like was carrying just one. Another charm meant that he would be the only person able to take something out of it and could pick exactly what he wanted. It didn't matter if the thing that he wanted was at the bottom of the backpack: it just appeared in the top when he wanted it.  
  
The quill was a quick notes quill. All the had to do was suck it like he did with a sugarquill and the pen would answer a letter, or do homework with Harry's style and knowledge so he could do two assignments at the same time, or answer the fan mail that was inside his backpack. When Arabella said that Harry looked inside of the backpack and saw that it was full of fan mail. Harry realised that this really would be a good use of the quick notes quill.  
Next Chapter: Spoils 


	3. Spoils

A.N.: I hope that you all enjoy this Fic and I'm begging you to please review. Every opinion will be appreciated.  
  
Thanks for my reviewers Orianne, Zaz, White Thunder Dragon, Epholge, Alex and Sew2100.  
  
Spoilers: All the four books.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places used in this fic. They belong to J.K.R.  
  
Chapter 3 - Spoils  
  
Harry arrived at his uncle's house carrying his backpack. He hoped that he could pass unnoticed by his 'family' or they would want to know where he had got the backpack.  
  
Harry easily avoided the squeaky steps that would make a noise and got to his room without further problems. He entered his room and cast the charm to do magic undetected. Then he cast a silencing charm within the room and a locking charm on the door so his relatives didn't notice that he was writing and they couldn't enter.  
  
Harry first reached for his friends' letters. He opened the first and recognised Ron's handwriting on the spot.  
  
Harry  
  
Hi mate! You won't believe what I'm going to tell you. My father got a promotion at the Ministry! He took old Crouch's job! I didn't believe that they didn't tell us sooner. He received the promotion two days after the third task so he's had at least two weeks to tell us. But he didn't bother to send one owl to tell us! But now he is receiving better pay so my brothers and I won't have to buy anything from second hand.  
  
This is not all. The twins got a huge investment for the Weasley Wizard Wheezes. They say that their partner demanded a quarter of the profit of the WWW would go to the Weasley family for two reasons. Firstly, the Burrow was used as laboratory to develop new Wheezes and factory to produce the Wheezes that they already knew would work. Second, the Weasley clan provided the meals and the home of 2/3 of the WWW members.  
  
Percy was very upset that he didn't get the promotion that he wanted but my father used his connections and put Percy at his old position at the Ministry. Bill is coming back to England - it seems that he got a promotion or that they need him back in England for some reason at Gringotts. Charlie is also back as he is on holiday now and he did get a new job but it isn't telling us what it is. Do you think that he will start to play Quidditch professionally?  
  
Well, that is everything that's been happening around here. We haven't had any news about YKW. And you mate. How are those muggles treating you? If they mistreat you in any way just send us an owl and you will have five red headed wizards to avenge you and two more to the rescue!  
  
And Harry, before I finished this letter, I have to ask something. Do you know when Hermione is going to Bulgaria to visit her Vicky? If you know something, please tell me. You have to help me stop her from going there, as it is too big a risk. I know that her Vicky is a nice (here Harry could see that something other thing was written and erased several times) guy but this don't matter. Now YKW is around, it is too dangerous for a muggle- born to be travelling.  
  
Ron.  
Harry had to try hard to not laugh at his friends letter. Ron had fallen hard for their best friend, Hermione, but he was too dense to realise it. The twins were very clever. Harry would love to help the Weasley family with money but they would never accept it so Harry became their partner and in return only asked to the twins buy some nice robes for Ron. In this way they could help the whole Weasley family. Harry was going to write to them to make sure that they knew that he liked this plan of theirs.  
  
Harry also was very happy that Mr. Weasley had got a promotion. Harry couldn't think of one person that deserved a higher position more than Mr. Weasley did. Harry couldn't stop thinking that the Weasleys were finally receiving what they deserved.  
  
After a few moments of thinking, Harry opened the other letter believing that it was from Hermione. But he was mistaken and soon realised this because he didn't recognise the handwriting. So he scanned the bottom of the letter and saw that this letter as from Ginny Weasley, Ron younger sister, who Harry saved the life of in the Chamber of Secrets. When Harry was remembering this two thoughts came into his mind: he remembered that Professor Dumbledore had said when one wizard saved other wizard's life a bond is formed between them. So did that meant that there was a bond between Harry and Ginny? What kind of bond would that be, Harry thought.  
  
Secondly, what was to be done to the Chamber of Secrets considering that only Harry could open it? Harry thought that he could do a few modifications and use it as his hiding place. He could use Dobby's help to reconstruct the Chamber as some sort of laboratory and private bedroom. Then he would have a peaceful place to hide or to do forbidden things at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry stopped thinking and started to read the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I know that you never gave too much attention to me at Hogwarts and I know that this is probably my fault because I always stutter, stumble or run away when we are in the same room. But this doesn't make things easier for me. I know that you like Cho but I want to tell you that I love you.  
  
I know what you are thinking right now, that I'm too young to be in love. Well I'm quick at everything really; did you know that I was the only Weasley that was born premature? I'm only 8 months and 12 days younger than Ron is.  
  
It's time that I should stop babbling. Harry, I love you, and I can understand if you don't want anything to do with me. But I had to say it. Harry, even if you do want something with me, I won't rush into anything. You don't have to feel any obligation because I've already told you how I feel about you. If you want to be with me I will wait until you are ready to tell me that you love me, but you don't have to tell me at all if you never get to feel for me this way.  
  
With love, Virginia Weasley.  
So Ginny loved him. Harry was stunned. He started to think about Ginny and remembered every time that he saw her and when she had talked with him. There wasn't much to remember but he could recall them all as very personal moments for him. He remembered that she wished him good luck when he crossed the barrier platform 9 ¾. The way she had rushed out of the kitchen when she realised that he was there and several other moments like these. They brought a smile to his face.  
  
Then he remembered that he liked Cho. How could he think of liking another girl? It felt like he was cheating Cho. Then he tried to remember Cho to see how he felt about her, but all that he could see was Cedric rescuing her from the merfolk, Cedric being killed by Voldemort, and then Cho crying at the last banquet of the year. That was when he realised he didn't liked Cho anymore. He liked Ginny. When did this happen he couldn't figure out, but he could write a letter to her.  
  
But before he started to write a letter to Ginny he remembered about the fan mail. He just got all of the letters out of the backpack and used the Quick Notes Quill like Arabella had said for him to do it. He watched how the quill worked for a while, and then got back to writing a letter to Ginny.  
Dear Ginny  
  
This is hard and I don't know how to say it. Please don't stop reading this letter now or you will regret that. Firstly I will say that I don't like Cho any more. With the whole thing that happened with Cedric there is no way that Cho and I could become a happy couple.  
  
Secondly, I don't think that you are too young to be in love. There is no such a thing as being too young to love. After all, you've love your parents from the moment you are born (of course that they can change that with their actions).  
  
Well, now it is my time to stop babbling. Yes Ginny, I agree with you. If I said that I loved you in this letter or in a few weeks it wouldn't be sincere. But I do care about you. I do like you. And I would love to get to know you and I don't mean as a Friend.  
  
What I'm trying to say is that I want you to be my girlfriend. Would you like to be my girlfriend? Just answer me and soon we will talk face to face.  
  
Yours, Harry.  
  
After finishing this letter he performed the drying charm on the ink and started to write a letter to his best friend.  
Ron  
  
Hey mate! Great news about your father promotion! He deserved it. It's cool that you all will get new stuff. It's also awesome that you have all your five brothers and your sister back home. Do you think that Charlie would help me to practice Quidditch? Well about the muggles - you don't have to worry because I discovered something new.  
  
Do you remember about that crazy lady that took care of me when Dursleys went out? Well, she is a witch. And not any witch. She is my godmother. She is here to keep an eye on me in case any Death Eater breaks the wards that Dumbledore has put around Privet Drive.  
  
And there is more. She is teaching me a few tricks of Divination. Not that bullshit that Trelawney teaches. She's taught me how to make people hear my thoughts and how I can read other peoples' thoughts. If you want I could teach you once that I'm at the Burrow or at Hogwarts. She is also helping me with my homework, but she is just like Hermione so she is driving me crazy! Ah, and here is a charm that she taught me so I could do magic outside Hogwarts without being caught. Please teach this charm to Ginny as well. If you don't you will regret the day you were born.  
  
I'm also doing physical exercises to improve my speed and strength. I even have this doll to practice fighting. I'm not very good at it but with a month to practice I think I will become much better.  
  
I haven't written to Hermione yet but I will write to her as soon as I finished this letter.  
  
Harry.  
  
After a little rest Harry started to write the letter to Hermione.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Hi! How are the things with you? Here, everything is very good. Do you remember about that crazy lady that I told that took care of me when the Dursleys went out? Well she is a witch and my godmother.  
  
She is helping me with my homework and teaching some useful Divination skills. If she were our teacher of Divination you would have killed yourself for dropping the class. I've learned how to read other people minds, how to stop people trying to read mine and how to send some of my thoughts to other people. She also taught me a charm that I've sent to Ron, Ginny and to you. This charm allows you to do magic unnoticed by the Ministry or anyone trying to see if you are casting a spell.  
  
Did you hear about Mr. Weasley promotion? He totally deserved it. Now, finally, Ron will be a little less grumpy about money.  
  
Write to me soon.  
  
Harry.  
  
Harry attached the letters to Hedwig, Pig, and Errol so they could deliver the letters for Hermione, Ron and Ginny. A thought crossed Harry's mind - he would study Ginny and discover what kind of pet she liked and then give it to her as a present.  
  
Harry was ready to drink the potion and fall sleep when he remember about the Ministry owl. He picked the letter, opened it, and start to read.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
  
With this letter we inform you that you should come to the Ministry Offices this Saturday because we are to do the official ceremony for the redistribution of the Crouch family's spoils. Considering that you were the biggest part responsible by the fall of this clan, you will receive the bigger part of their goods. More will be explained at the ceremony. We look forward to your attendance.  
  
Mr. Peassegod, Head of the Law Enforcement Department.  
Harry didn't want to think about that so he decided to drink the potion and ask questions to Arabella in the morning. He drank the potion and lay down peacefully on his bed. His sleep was blessed with good dreams about his friends and their families.  
  
Harry awoke at five in the morning feeling like he had slept all night. So this how you feel using this potion: I have to take care I don't get addicted to it, he thought. He got up, put all the fan letters and their answers in the backpack together with the quill. He dressed for his exercises and went down the street, following the routine that Sirius had taught him yesterday.  
  
He arrived at Arabella's house and there she was waiting for him with breakfast ready. During breakfast Arabella explained to Harry that according to the wizard law when you were considerate responsible in sending the last man of a family to Azkaban or killed him in self-defence you would then became his heir and inherit all of his finances. Harry, as the principal person responsible in bringing Barty Crouch Jr. to justice, would inherit all of the Crouch belongings.  
  
Harry asked how he could send all the letters that he had to his fans, and Arabella told him that the owls were waiting to deliver the replies to their masters. She also said that she would take care of it and that Harry should resume his practice.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the morning keeping the routine that Sirius had told him to do. Some exercises were at the machines, followed by his swimming hour and fighting practice. After all this he still had to make another those of the potion to contact his inner beast. He drank this and now he could feel the wind more. He was flying at huge speed, his feathers balancing him in the wind, and then he woke up.  
  
After lunch, Harry and Arabella resumed their mental battle. It ended the same way. She told Harry that this was amazing considering that she had years of practice and even she couldn't past by Harry shield. It was natural that he couldn't pass her shields but his attempts were getting better and stronger. Arabella helped Harry to finish his homework and with her help and the Quick Quotes Quill it was easy.  
  
The whole week passed this way. Finally Arabella found something that Harry was awful at: Scrying. It was not that Harry couldn't do it, but in the art of scrying Harry was like a normal wizard. He could only use the scrying spell on Hedwig, the animal that he was most familiar with. He couldn't scry using a crystal ball showing that he was average at this type of Divination.  
  
In the other areas of his training, his work started to pay off. He was getting slightly better at everything. When Saturday came, Harry woke up at five like he always did and did his exercises - he didn't want any day off. But he knew he would have to change his routine at Hogwarts. His animagus training probably would be done in the evening, and he hoped that he wouldn't have to brew the potion any more so it would take less time. He also wouldn't use the machines every day.  
  
After lunch, Arabella took Harry to Diagonal Alley by floo powder. Harry didn't like to travel by floo but now he was able to stand on his feet when he arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Arabella told Harry that now was the time that she would pay for fourteen years of not giving presents and pushed Harry inside of the Glad Rags store. She spent almost three hours buying clothes for Harry, and he eventually had a whole new wardrobe. He had at least twenty T-shirts that could pass as muggle clothing, ten pairs of jeans pants, five jumpers, and five sets of Hogwarts uniform, all of superior quality. There were also two sets of Gryffindor Quidditch robes, four sets of dress robes - three to use on every day occasions and one special set that he should use for balls and other events of great magnitude. There were two winter coats, three sets of exercise clothes, one black fur coat, a dragon leather jacket, four pairs of sneakers and a pair of dragon-hide boots. She ordered that all this should be delivered to her house. And then they went to the Ceremony of Spoils.  
  
In the Ceremony, Harry was congratulated for what he had done for wizarding kind and told that he was receiving all the assets of the Crouch clan. This included the Crouch Manor and several relics that he couldn't even remember the name of, the possession of a few places that were rented out so he would receive the rent every month, and the invisibility cloak.  
  
After this a goblin told Harry that his vault was too small for all his new possessions so the goblins would move his belongings to a bigger vault and even assigned Harry a Goblin to take special care of his account. Harry followed the goblin to his new vault and what he saw there almost killed him. The mountain of galleons was far bigger than Hagrid in both ways! Harry was thinking that this wasn't a vault, but a house. It was filled with passages. Arabella stopped Harry dreaming by hitting him hard on his neck.  
  
Harry didn't know how he had got back to the Dursleys. He just lay down and fell asleep, thinking that he was dreaming. All that money couldn't be his?  
Next Chapter: Birthday party. 


	4. Birthday Party

A.N.: I hope that you all enjoy this fic so please review. Every opinion will be appreciated.  
  
Thanks for my reviewers go to Orianne, Zaz, White thunder Dragon, Epholge, Alex, Sew2100, jbs0518 and Desert hacker.  
  
Spoilers: All the four books.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything - all the characters and places used in this fic belong to J.K.R. The Weasley Wizard Wheezes Wonder Woodenbox isn't my idea. I saw it in a Fic but I can't remember which one, so if you are the owner of this wonderful idea, please don't sue me.  
Chapter 4 - Birthday Party  
  
Harry awoke, remembering his last three weeks. They were very busy. His training didn't stop but he was rewarded and his body was very different from when he started. He became taller, but this probably started before the training. He supposed that he had been getting taller during the school year but had just noticed it now. He was now at least 5'9" tall. He wasn't a muscular boy but he wasn't so skinny anymore. But he wasn't flat like the other teenagers. He had a few muscles in his abdomen, and his legs and arms were well defined and not flabby like his friends' arms and legs. Yes, all that training was paying off.  
  
Not only had his appearance improved but also his skills. He was a lot faster than he was at the beginning of the training and he was swimming gracefully, using a lot less movement to do a lap around the pool. His fighting skills improved to a new level and instead of fighting defensively, Harry now took the initiative and knocked the doll before it could do almost anything.  
  
In the animagus department, the progress had improved dramatically only the day before, and he could finally see his inner beast. It was a huge griffin which was at least three metres long and it's front paws were eagle claws which were huge. It's fur was dark brown and didn't shock against the black feathers, a few of which stuck out at odd angles just like Harry's hair on the eagle head. It's tail was dark brown like it's body and it's wings, each one at least four meters long, were made of black feathers. It's piercing green eyes could see further than he ever saw, especially as the griffin didn't need glasses. It's huge beak could take off the arm of a man with only one bite, could send a powerful shriek that made those who heard it shiver in fear, and allowed him to scent prey from miles away.  
  
Once Sirius heard that Harry had already discovered his inner beast, he started to look for someone who could find a griffin so Harry could make the bonding as soon as possible. He also taught Harry the ritual that he had to perform every day until he did the bonding. Sirius and Harry were very excited about his animagus form, and Sirius already had a nickname for Harry: Featherduster.  
  
His 'classes' in the afternoons were going so well that he didn't had any homework left. His telepathy was great but he still couldn't break all the shields that Arabella did. But when he practiced this skill on other people he discovered very funny things. He was capable of controlling his wandless magic easily but he still needed to use his hands. Arabella wanted Harry to be able to use this wandless power with his will and not his hands.  
  
Arabella also tutored Harry in Potions. She taught Harry what the most used ingredients did, how to modify the most useful potions to make them better or more lethal and lastly taught him how to repair a potion that it was going to be ruined before it happened.  
  
Harry also received a few letters from his friends and from his personal goblin. He was getting more fan mail but these were easily solved using his Quick Notes Quill. Harry was thinking on buying another Quick Notes Quill because if he received any more mail one Quill wouldn't be enough to answer all the letters. At least at Hogwarts he was safe from this kind of mail. The letters that he received from Hermione and Ron were the funniest; they didn't stop arguing with the other and keep thinking that Harry would solve their problems. Harry knew that they loved each other but he couldn't make either of them confess their feelings, so this complicated things a little bit.  
  
His personal goblin, Icaro, wrote stating every deposit that was made into his account due to the rents, or the profits of the WWW. This was another letter that took him by surprise. Gred and Forge Weasley had sent Harry a contract stating that he was now owner of 25% of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes, and they also said that in case he didn't accept this contract he would be their new favoured Guinea Pig. Laughing so hard that he couldn't sit up, he signed the contract and became Vice-President of the WWW.  
  
But the letters that he liked the most came from Ginny. At the beginning she thought that Harry was only toying with her, but then Harry wrote asking if she thought that he was a person capable of doing that. She send an apology very quickly. After this little incident she opened herself yp a little to Harry. Harry also told her some things that she didn't know about him but he didn't tell her about Sirius: it was too risky to tell her that so soon.  
  
Harry got up from the bed, put on his shorts and T-shirt, and as he was going out to do his exercises an owl from Hogwarts. As soon as Harry saw it he realised that it was his birthday. He wasn't disappointed that his friends didn't send him any present because Arabella told him that she was planning a little party for him. He relieved the owl of its burden and she took off on the spot.  
  
Harry noticed that the envelope was a little heavier and bigger than usual. He opened it and a small silver badge fell to the floor. Harry picked it up and saw that he was a prefect. He then picked the parchments out of the envelope. There was three letters. The first, as always, said that he should be at Platform 9 ¾ on September the first, and it also had the list of materials that he would need for the next year:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells Grade 5  
  
High Levels Transfiguration  
  
1001 More Fungi and Plants  
  
How to Defend Yourself  
  
Divination for Those Who Don't Want to See the Future  
  
How to Stay Alive Near a Class Five Beast  
  
And all the students of the fifth year will need: Dress Robes; And a copper cauldron.  
  
The second letter, exactly like Harry suspected, said:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter. I'm proud to announce that you have been made one of the new prefects of Gryffindor House. Your duties and benefits will be explained at the prefect meetings which are to be held in the prefect carriage at 2 PM. Your presence is mandatory.  
  
Enclosed is the list of new Prefects:  
  
Gryffindor House: Granger, Hermione Potter, Harry  
  
Hufflepuff House: Abbot, Hannah Finch-Fletchley, Justin  
  
Ravenclaw House: Boot, Terrence Patil, Padma  
  
Slytherin House: MacDougal, Morag Zabini, Blaize  
  
Harry, I know that your parents would be proud of you. Both of them were Prefects too.  
  
Sincerely, Prof. McGonagall.  
The third letter said the following:  
Dear Mr. Potter. We are proud to announce that you have been chosen as the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditcht Team. Since your team is the last school champion you have preference when booking the pitch for practices.  
  
Prof. Hooch.  
Harry was thrilled that he was going to be a prefect and Quidditch captain. This was great! He was already making plans for the practices when he remembered that he had to go to Arabella's.  
  
Once that he arrived there, he told her that he was captain and Prefect. She hugged him saying that she was very proud and for the first time Harry realised how much she cared about him. She told him that he should go and get cleaned up and dress in one of his new robes as they were going to have a small party for him.  
  
Harry rushed to the room where his things were stored. Putting his badge in his trunk, he got out his best pants, his best T-shirt, the dragon leather boots and his simplest dress robe. This robe was black but it didn't have the crest of Gryffindor on it, was made of a better material that his school robes, and its design was a little different.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Harry was in front of the mantlepiece to go to The Burrow by floo powder. The travellng was uneventful and Harry thought that he was getting good at it.  
  
But Harry wasn't ready for what greeted him on the other side. All the Weasleys, Hermione and several other friends from Hogwarts were waiting. Harry arrived and yelled surprise.  
  
Ron was the first to get to Harry. Ron was taller to he was, but he was lanky and didn't had any muscles. He had more freckles, probably for staying too long in the sun. Under his nose you could see that a moustache was beginning to appear. The thoughts that Harry could read in his mind were 'ooh! Harry changed a lot over the summer. This training of his is definately paying off.'  
  
"Happy birthday mate!" Ron said to Harry while shaking his friend's hand.  
  
Hermione ran to him and hugged him. She was very small and probably hadn't grown too much in the months that they hadn't seen each other. But she also had changes, as Harry could tell while she pressed against him. Her skin was tanned and she had a new haircut. Her hair as shorter, going only down to her shoulders and it wasn't bushy anymore and this was probably because of this new style. Her smile and clever face were enhanced by this new haircut. She gave him a quick kiss on the chick and wished him a happy birthday. Harry who was scanning everyones' thoughts heard Hermione thinking, 'now Harry is looking like a Triwizard tournament champion, he going to be in for a lot of trouble with girls this year.'  
  
Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a motherly hug and held him by the shoulders, looking from his feet to his head, and said that he looked like a man now. Then she let go of him wishing a happy birthday.  
  
Mr. Weasley shook Harry's hand and asked him how he as feeling. He too then wished him a happy birthday.  
  
Fred Weasley hadn't changed at all. Even his grin was exactly like Harry remembered. He shook Harry's hand and with an evil smirk he said, "tet me introduce you the new and improved Forge Weasley." Harry look at George and saw that he had let his hair grow just like Bill's, and he also had a goatee.  
  
"We were a little tired of looking exactly like the other, so I decided that it was time for a little change," said George to the now stunned Harry.  
  
"Yeah," said Fred. "We don't want any other girl mistaking who is who," while looking at Angelina. Angelina blushed a little and Harry had to control himself so he didn't fall on the floor laughing.  
  
Charlie Weasley also greeted Harry. Charlie was looking exactly like the last time Harry had seen him, except for a new burn on his right arm. Bill did the same and he too hadn't changed.  
  
When Percy went to greet Harry, Harry had a shock. Percy looked the same but his clothes were totally different from the old Percy. He was dressed exactly like a young muggle bank manager. He was wearing a shirt, grey pants and black shoes.  
  
"Well I can't work with the muggles wearing robes can I?" said Percy when he noticed how shocked Harry was.  
  
"Yeah. It's true. But how did you chose this clothes? They look normal! You are the second Pure-blood wizard that I have seen that wears something that can pass unnoticed by muggles," answered Harry.  
  
"Well, Penelope is muggle born and helped me choose my new clothes," said Percy while his ears went a little red.  
  
The Weasleys were so easy to read, Harry thought. And then he saw Ginny.  
  
Ginny had also changed over the summer. She was a taller, her body was slender, and since she was wearing a muggle dress Harry could see that she had grown in other places as well. 'Ooh! Ginny, you look beautiful.' Harry used his telepathy to send this thought to her.  
  
Ginny's eyes went wide but before she could say anything Harry sent her another message. 'Don't say anything, Ginny. I learned how to use telepathy with my godmother. I can teach you how to do that when we are back at Hogwarts.' Ginny nodded her head.  
  
'Ginny, if you relax a little bit I will be able to read your thoughts without calling attention to us. So we could speak using telepathy,' thought Harry to Ginny.  
  
'Can you hear me now, Harry?' Harry saw that Ginny was sending her thoughts to him.  
  
'Yes Ginny, I can. But I'm not trying to read it. You sent your thoughts to me. You learn really quickly,' Harry thought to Ginny.  
  
'Thanks,' Ginny thought back to Harry while getting closer to hug him. When she put her arms around him, he lowered his head and kissed her. Ginny was stunned for a moment but quickly answered the kiss. An instant latter Harry and Ginny ended the kiss and saw that everyone was stunned.  
  
"Ginny and I decided that we should start dating as soon as I got too see her, so this didn't come out of the blue. Ginny is my girlfriend," said Harry while holding Ginny's hand.  
  
"He finally came around," said Bill while smiling to both of them.  
  
"Yeah. It's about time! I was thinking of using a dragon to knock some sense through his thick skull," said Charlie teasingly.  
  
"Our little sister finally got the man of her dreams," said Fred while wiping away mock tears.  
  
"My little sister is dating the Harry Potter. I'll ask her to get an autograph for me. Do you think she can get one?" asked George, teasing them as well.  
  
"Take good care of my little sister, Harry," said Percy, who once was in the same awkward position.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything to me?" asked Ron and Hermione at the same time.  
  
"Now stop with that. We all will give Harry his presents, have a nice lunch and then you all can have some fun."  
  
The Creevey brothers gave Harry an album full of pictures of him since his second year. It had pictures of all his friends; while he was playing chess with Ron or studying with Hermione; pictures of he playing Quidditch; one of him facing the dragon on the first task; one of him while he was going into the lake; and the last one of him dancing with Parvati at the Yule Ball.  
  
Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Oliver had given Harry the new edition of the 'Which Broom'. They explained that it was Wood's idea since he knew that Harry would be the new Gryffindor Captain. Oliver told him that he found the trio looking for something to give to Harry and asked them to pitch in. He also told Harry that he should have a look in the new brooms section - not to buy since his Firebolt still was top of line - but to know what his opponents could use against him.  
  
Lavender, Parvati and Padma gave to Harry perfume. They explained that their original intent was to help Harry to be a little more desirable to women in general, but with his new look and having a girlfriend he should use it when he was on a date with Ginny.  
  
Angelina, Katie and Alicia gave Harry a case in which he could place and guard his Firebolt. They told him that the case had a few preservation spells on it so that his Firebolt was well protected when he wasn't using it.  
  
Charlie gave Harry a dragon-leather belt with a wand holder and few a pockets with enlargement charms on it. It was useful to use as a wallet as well. There was also a canteen, with enlarged capacity as well. Charlie explained that could be useful in case something happened or just in case Harry wanted to camp.  
  
Percy gave Harry a new copy of the 'Prefects Who Gained Power'. He told him that his 'sources' said that Harry would be a Prefect. Everyone gaped when Harry said that he indeed was a Prefect. And the twins didn't let this opportunity to tease pass by.  
  
Molly gave Harry a new hug and congratulated him. Ron complained that it would be no fun, but went quiet when Harry reminded him that his dad was also a Prefect. Hermione congratulated Harry and he gave her his congratulations too. And Ginny gave Harry a big kiss to congratulate him.  
  
Bill gave Harry a silver ring in form of a snake. He said that this ring was believed to have belonged to Set himself. He explained that Set wasn't a god, just a dark wizard. It was also believed that this ring protected its user against any poison but apparently it never worked so it was very cheap. Oh yes, there was a rumour that the ring only worked for Parselmouths. That was why Bill gave the ring to Harry.  
  
When Harry put on the ring, the snake moved and tried to bite him. Harry started to hiss in Parseltongue. "Once and again the ring of Set should protect its user." Everyone looked in surprise at Harry, because they couldn't understand what he said.  
  
"Well the ring is now protecting Harry," said Ginny. Everyone looked at Ginny gaping. "What? You all heard what Harry said: Once and again the ring of Set should protect its user. Didn't you?" said Ginny to everyone who start to stare harder at her.  
  
"The problem, Ginny, was that I was speaking in Parseltongue," said Harry, looking into Ginny's eyes.  
  
"I'm not a parselmouth," said Ginny looking ready to cry.  
  
"No you weren't Ginny. But you became one just like me. But it is useful and the first snake that I talked to was really nice and polite.," said Harry, giving a quick kiss to encourage Ginny.  
  
Once the commotion was over Lino, Fred and George gave Harry a Weasley Wizard Wheezes Wonder Woodenbox. It contained every trick the Weasley's twins had created and a few things from Zonko's. They said that they were giving him that so the next master prankster of Hogwarts would be trained.  
  
Hagrid gave Harry a book about snakes, knowing that Harry was a parselmouth. He said that he knew that it was a good gift being able to talk to animals. They, Hagrid said while looking to Harry and Ginny, would just have to learn more about snakes and discover which ones were nice.  
  
Arabella gave Harry a new trunk, exactly like the one he saw 'Mad-eye Moody' use the last year, but it had a huge H and huge P written on the lid. She said that with all the clothes that she had had given him he would need a compartment just for them to them. With the other other five spaces he would have to use his time to discover what to do with them. And the last one he could use to do his homework in peace.  
  
Remus gave Harry a silver (mind you the present was wrapped - he wasn't touching it) pocket watch that he said that had belonged to James. It was time to pass it to Harry. He explained that the watch had three functions. The first gave the normal hours, and the second as like the wizard clocks, and had words that were saying what he should be doing. The third had four hands, and James had the hands saying Lily and the other Marauders' names. When Harry touched the watch it changed to show the names of Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Sirius.  
  
When a stranger approached Harry, he used his telepathy to discover who it was and what he wanted. He read that is was Sirius using poly-juice potion. He gave Harry a new pair of glasses: there was a few modifications on the glasses. They had the same ability as Moody's eye, and the only way to remove them was for Harry to want to take them off. Harry gave him a hug and changed his glasses while Sirius said that James also had owned a pair of glasses like those.  
  
Ron gave Harry gobstones and said that they would be playing with them later. He said that he remembered that Harry wanted one but couldn't have bought, so he bought it to his friend.  
  
Hermione gave Harry a miniature of a Quidditch pitch, with all fourteen players. She explained that it was a game where you could emulate several famous players and climatic conditions. Harry and Wood were drooling over the game thinking of the possibilities of practicing new moves on this game.  
  
Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley gave Harry a new set of Quidditch gear of high quality. It had gloves that tightened his grip on the broom and the snitch, and new protective items so he didn't get too badly hurt when he fell.  
  
Ginny gave Harry a silver chain with a little red gem attached to it. She said that it was to protect him.  
  
"Good because I will need it soon," Harry said out loud.  
  
Everyone looked in Harry's direction, all looking very concerned.  
  
"Why Harry? Does your scar hurt?" asked a very concerned Ginny while giving a quick smile to try to better Harry's mood. When she looked in his face she got very worried he was grinning like a maniac.  
  
"No, my scar doesn't hurt. I will need protection because I will kiss my girlfriend in front of her six brothers," answered Harry and when everyone was trying to understand what he said he kissed Ginny. Ginny was surprised at first but then recovered herself and answered the kiss. It was a kiss full of passion. Harry opened his mouth and with a little pressure of his tongue Ginny also opened hers.  
  
The kiss deepened and their hands started to trying to pull the other nearer. After everyone recovered from the shock. George tapped Harry on the shoulder. Harry stopped the kiss, but didn't remove his hand from Ginny's shoulder.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Harry pretending to be annoyed.  
  
"Nothing. You just had a Ginny all over your face but it's gone now," answered George. Everyone started to laugh hard except for Ginny, who was ready to kill her brother.  
  
After everyone recovered the teasing started. It was mainly aimed at Ginny. Harry, to stop this, yelled, "I'm kind of hungry when we will eat?" Everyone nodded that they also were hungry so Mrs. Weasley said that she had already prepared lunch.  
  
Everyone followed Mrs. Weasley to the back yard where a huge table was burrowed under the food. Everyone rushed to the food in the usual Weasley style. A few guests were surprised at first but then recovered from the shock and went after the others. The meal was wonderful. After everyone had eaten his or her lunch, Mrs. Weasley brought out the cake. The only problem came when the twins killed the song "For he is a jolly good fellow." Harry couldn't believe that they were this bad at singing, but before they could finish Sirius cast a silencing charm on them. Bill asked why he hadn't thought of it before so he could do it and everyone laughed.  
  
After this everyone went to the paddock where everyone was making a lot of noise to decide who would play Quidditch. They chose Harry and Charlie as captains and these two agreed that it was going to be a game of the Weasleys against the other Gryffindors. Harry and Charlie wrote the name of the players on a piece of parchment and gave they gave the parchment to Lino who would comment on the game.  
  
"The Weasley's team will compete with Ron as keeper; Fred and George as beaters; Percy, Bill and Ginny as chasers and the legendary Charlie as seeker. The Marauders? Harry! What the hell? You can't use this name to your team," said Lino as soon as he realised what name Harry was using for his team. The twins were looking a little bit put out.  
  
"Why not? I have two original Marauders on my team and the first of the second generation," yelled Harry to Lino. The twins were looking like they would fall of their brooms. But Lino resumed his comments.  
  
"The Marauders will play with Wood as keeper; Moony and Padfoot as beaters." When Lupin and the disguised Sirius got up on the air, the twins really did fall off their brooms but luckily for them they were very near the ground so weren't badly hurt and still could play. "Angelina, Katie and Alicia as chasers, and the youngest Quidditch player in a century, the legendary and uncanny Harry Potter, also known as Featherduster."  
  
When the Quaffle was realised, Harry went higher and faster than all the other players but in a moment Charlie was up there with him. They both were paying attention to the game in case of the snitch appeared.  
  
Harry saw that Ginny probably was better than his chasers but his chasers had played as a team for five years now so their knowledge of their teammates helped them to pass by Ginny, Bill and Percy. They couldn't score, however, because Ron as very good and when it appeared they would be able to do so the twins stopped them with bludgers. Ginny didn't have much luck as although she was good, her brothers weren't, so she had only three shots at Oliver. Oliver was a great Keeper so he didn't have any difficulty in blocking those shots.  
  
The game was playing for half an hour when Harry's new glasses helped him. He saw through Ginny and there, under her. was the snitch. He started to dive. Charlie went after him and when he saw that Harry was going to Ginny he thought that Harry as feinting him. When Charlie started to pull out of the dive, the snitch appeared from under Ginny. Charlie resumed the dive but he knew that Harry had a better broom and a huge lead. Then he saw two bludgers going in Harry's direction and speeded so he could use the bludgers help him capture the snitch.  
  
Harry saw that Charlie was after him and he also had seen the bludgers. The first was coming, and Harry used spin without changing the direction of his dive to chase after the snitch. He caught the snitch and when the second bludger attempted to hit him in the head, he dodged it easily.  
  
The talk about the game went on and on. Even Hermione was talking about it. She was impressed with Harry and Charlie's dives to the snitch. Alicia, Katie and Angelina were trying to convince Ginny to try out for the reserve team. She was great and with a little practice or better teammates she could have scored. Fred and George were drooling over Remus and Sirius, until they learned everything about the pranks the Marauders got up to while they were at Hogwarts.  
  
After the game they went back to the back yard. As hey arrived there Mr. Weasley had put the wireless in the table. Harry asked Ginny to dance and after they started everyone started to dance too. Hermione was dancing with Bill, shooting daggers at Lavender who was dancing with Ron. Ron was shooting daggers at Bill. Charlie was dancing with Angelina, Fred as dancing with Padma and George as dancing with Parvati. Harry thought that it was funny and cute that the twins were dancing with twins as well.  
  
But the party had to finish. They wished Harry a happy birthday before they went back home.  
  
Before Harry could get back, all the male Weasleys said that they would have a little talk about their sister. Hermione gave Harry a last hug and Ginny gave Harry a huge kiss. Harry laid in the bed asleep thinking in what he would do with Ginny at Diagon Alley in a week.  
Next Chapter: First Date. 


	5. First Date

A.N: Sorry for taking this long to update but I had a huge row with my family so I couldn't write for a long time.  
  
Hope that you all think that this chapter worht the waiting. Thanks for everyone that reviewed. Keep reading and reviewing.  
  
And I did change the title because it was asked. I didn't fell vert creative so I will keep the traditinal titel for 5th year fics.  
  
Harry Potter isn't mine. I don't make any profyt for this fic so please dodn sue me.  
  
Chapter 5 - The First Date  
  
The week before Harry met the Weasleys and Hermione in Diagon Alley passed very quickly. Harry's training hit a new level. In the animagus department he had done the bonding with the griffins.  
  
Hagrid had found a nest of Griffins on mountain near where he was. Taking a portkey there Harry was able to finish this part of his training. He spent a day with Hagrid and Madame Maxime. In the end Harry discovered that he was on the continent and that near to the site where the nest of Griffins was lay a Giant camp.  
  
Harry had already mastered most of his training so he started a few new steps. He only needed to practice his telepathy and wandless magic. He kept doing his exercises. Arabella than started to teach him two new things. First she taught him to apparate. It took almost all week before Harry could do it right but by the Thursday he could do it easily. As long as Harry didn't get himself splinched no one would know what he was doing.  
  
Arabella also trained Harry to be able to overcome painful curses. She started with a curse that made you fell like you were being stabbed in the part of the body towards which the wand was pointing. It took Harry two days to completely overcome this course. On the four remaining days she cast the Transmogrification Torture at him. In the end he didn't overcome the curse but he was capable of acting while under it.  
  
Actually, he used his wandless powers on Arabella twice while he was under the curse just to stop the pain, but in the end he was capable of controlling his instincts and stopped using his powers.  
  
Harry also was making his own sleeping potion now, the same potion that he started to drink when he first met Arabella. She helped him to do a few modifications in the chamber that he had in his trunk. Now the chamber had a laboratory where he could make his potions in any place. It also had a huge bed, so Harry started to sleep in his trunk instead of sleeping in his bedroom. It also had a small kitchen where Harry could cook his own meals instead of being starved by the Dursleys.  
  
Harry also had a few plans of his own. He would give great presents to his friends and not only Ron and Hermione. All of them would receive these presents. To Ron, Harry thought of giving the Invisibility Cloak that belonged to Crouch, since he received it as spoil. To Hermione he would buy a laptop computer and modify it to work with magic, just like had been done with the cell phone that Sirius had gave him. To Fred he would give a ring that he saw at Knockturn Alley. It was called the Ring of the Chameleon and would allow the user the ability of camouflage like a chameleon, if the user stood still he would be camouflaged by the ring. To George he would give a magical hat. The hat gave the user the ability to look like another person for a short period of time.  
  
To Bill, Harry would give the Amulet of Loki and the amulet warned the user of any trap so with this amulet Bill wouldn't be a victim of the twins anymore. To Charlie he would give would be a cloak made of Dragon Leather. This cloak acted like armor and would let the wearer avoid burns as well. Percy would receive a muggle suit enchanted to look like the appropriate cloth for the moment. To Mr. Weasley Harry would give a Home Theater, modified to work by magic. To Mrs. Weasley it would be a house elf that the Crouches had owned.  
  
To Ginny, Harry had something special in mind. He had found in the book that Hagrid had given to him a few magical snakes. Ginny was a Parselmouth and didn't have a pet so Harry would go to Knockturn Alley to buy Ginny a Coautil. It was a huge magical snake and the Coautil was able to tell if an evil person or a person with an evil intent was approaching. The Coautils were beautiful winged snakes and it's poison was used as an important ingredient of healing and sleeping potions because the poison would put a person in a state of suspended animation.  
  
Harry also had huge plans for the Quidditch team. He noticed that the first day at Hogwarts would be a Friday so he sent a letter to Madame Hooch reserving the pitch to Gryffindor on Saturday and Sunday. He would hold the tryouts on the Saturday where he would select the new keeper and a whole reserve side since he had lost four players at the end of the previous year. The Sunday it would be used for practice.  
  
He had already read the new edition of the 'Which Broom,` that had been the present from Wood and the other Gryffindors. He saw that there were three new brooms, none of which was better than the Firebolt, but they were better than the ones that his friends had. With the money that Harry received from the Crouch spoil he could buy Firebolts for his teammates, but that would be too much. Therefore he would buy these new brooms. Harry was thinking - if Malfoy could buy brooms to his team, he could do that too.  
  
Harry would therefore buy, when he was in Diagonal Alley, seven Meteors (the new version of the Comets). The Meteors had the same acceleration as the Firebolt but the final speed wasn't as great as the Firebolt, being only 200 km per hour. The Meteors also were capable of great maneuvers just like the Firebolt. The only downside was the fact that it couldn't hold a heavy person so it could only be used by chasers and seekers. The people who would receive these brooms were Angelina, Alicia, Katie and the new reserves for the positions.  
  
Harry also would buy four Nimbus 3000. These brooms were the new model of the Nimbus company and it had acceleration a little smaller than the Firebolt and Meteors. It could carry heavier loads but it wasn't as good at cornering. They would be excellent brooms for his beaters, so Fred, George and their reserves would have one each of these.  
  
And to finish he would buy two Fortresses. This one had the best acceleration - even better than the Firebolt, but the final speed was the lowest. The cornering it was great, so this broom would be perfect to a keeper. Harry would buy it for his new keeper and his reserve.  
  
Harry only told McGonagall about this. She was the Head of his house, so he had to have her permission to pull something like this. She didn't want Harry to do this at the beginning but in the end he was able to convince her that would be better if the best Quidditch team in Hogwarts had the best brooms that they could have. She also agreed with the reserve team idea and even gave Harry a little praise for his dedication at the position of captain because he wanted to hold two practices at the first weekend at the school.  
  
Harry sent letters to his teammates telling them about the tryouts and the practices. Gred and Forge send a letter telling him that he was more insane than Wood was, but telling that they would help their siblings to practice for the tryouts since Ron wanted to be a keeper and Ginny a Chaser. He didn't tell them about the new brooms: this was going to be a surprise to the whole of Gryffindor House. Angelina, Alicia and Katie sent him letters telling him that they would be ready and that Wood had left behind a captain that was crazier than he was. They also said that they would spread the notice of the tryouts to all the Gryffindors.  
  
His friends also sent him some letters and even talked to him a few times using the floo powder. He also got a few short kisses from Ginny through the fireplace and he used the cell phone that he gained from Sirius to talk to his friends and to Sirius as well. His friends also started to practice with the help of the charm that Harry taught to them. Ron started the physical practice with Charlie; he was running, swimming and sparing with Charlie. The curse practice was done with Bill, Ginny and the twins.  
  
Hermione was practicing on her own. She was using the books that she already had to increase her skills and after the trip to Diagon Alley she would practice with the Weasleys. She was a little against it in the beginning, since it was against the law, but in the end she saw that they needed to be ready to face Voldemort.  
  
Ginny was practicing too. She was running and swimming with Charlie and Ron. She also was practicing curses with Bill. But she was more determined to learn healing charms and potions with her mother. Mrs. Weasley was also in contact with Dumbledore and was helping her daughter was well as she could.  
  
Gred and Forge were developing things that could be used was weapons against the Death Eaters was well some new Wheezes, because everyone would need a few new motives to laugh.  
  
Well, now was not the time to think about that - he had to get ready to go to Diagon Alley and meet his friends. He took a long shower, and washed his hair that he couldn't tame anyway. He picked his best jeans and green shirt. He also wore the belt that he received from Charlie, with his wand attached to it. He also put on his dragon leather boots. Over all he was using his new everyday robes, the one that was red and gold: the Gryffindor colours. He was also wearing the perfume that the Patil twins and Lavender had give to him. When he looked himself at the mirror the mirror said, "Oh! Now you are looking like a Tri-wizard tournament champion." Harry picked his invisibility coat and put it in the larger pocket of his belt, since he would need it at the Knockturn Alley. He also put his new pocket watch in a pocket in his pants and chained it to the belt just in case anyone tried to steal it. He also would be wearing his new glasses and was thinking of testing their abilities. Once he was ready, he left the room that Arabella had given to him and went to talk to her.  
  
"I'm ready, Arabella. So how and when we are going to Diagon Alley?" asked Harry to his godmother.  
  
"We are going to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron and from there we will go to Diagon Alley, and we are going now. Just try to follow me, you remember how to follow someone who is apparating don't you? I'm going to apparate to a private room that I reserved for us, so no one will be there," answered Arabella.  
  
"OK. Go on, I can follow you easily," replied Harry.  
  
Arabella nodded to her godson and disappeared. Harry stood for a moment feeling the magical energy that Arabella left when she apparated away. Once he felt the energy he used it to guide him to Arabella and apparated to where she was. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was in front of Arabella in the room that he and Fudge used to talk in before his third year.  
  
"You are very good at apparating Harry," said Arabella, smiling at her godson.  
  
"Well I think that I'm good at it just because I don't like to use floo or portkeys," said Harry while smiling back.  
  
"That might be true. Now Harry, let's go and look for your friends."  
  
The Leaky Cauldron was as full as usual. Several wizards and witches were busy talking to each other, showing the things that they bought in Diagon Alley, or having a late breakfast. A few wizards looked to the door and saw Harry. Most of them rushed to Harry to congratulate him for his victory at the Tri-wizard tournament and to ask for a picture of him.  
  
Arabella picked her wand and with a single spell everyone gave Harry some space. "He is here just for some shopping and not to be looked upon an attraction. I know that he is the champion of the Tri-wizard Tournament but he is a human being. And he doesn't want all this attention". Every one who was near just congratulated Harry and got back to whatever they were doing before.  
  
After a few moments Harry saw Hermione entering the Leaky Cauldron followed for her parents. Mr. Granger, who was carrying his daughter's trunk, asked if Tom could guard it while they were shopping.  
  
"Hi Hermione. You look well," said Harry while hugging his friend.  
  
"Hi Harry. You look great too. Ginny will have a heart attack when she see you looking like this," said Hermione and than she gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek. "How did you get here?"  
  
"Tell you later. How is your practice going?" asked Harry.  
  
"My practice was great! But I won't be able to go to the Weasleys this summer," said Hermione. She was smiling instead of looking disappointed that she couldn't visit her friends.  
  
"Why not? And you don't look disappointed," asked Harry.  
  
"Well my uncle, on my father's side, has twins. They just turned eleven years old. They received Hogwarts letters as well! So McGonagall asked me to introduce my uncle to the Wizarding world. They will arrive any moment," answered Hermione, radiating happiness because her cousins were wizards as well.  
  
"Hermione, your uncle is here. Could you help him?" Harry and Hermione heard Mrs. Granger saying. Hermione went out of the Leaky Cauldron and one instant later her uncle, aunt and her cousins followed her. The cousins had to be twins for their faces resembled the other closely. But one was a little boy with short brown hair and the other was a short girl with long brown bushy hair, just like her cousin. They both wore glasses and looked amazed with all the wizards and witches in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Andy, Amy, this is Harry Potter," said Hermione, introducing her cousins to her best friend.  
  
" The Harry Potter? The one who defeated You-know-who when he was a baby?" asked Andy, looking at Harry forehead and trying to see his scar.  
  
"The champion of the last Tri-wizard tournament? The youngest seeker in a century? The one that helped Gryffindor to win the House cup for the last four years? You never did tell us that he was your friend," said Amy, looking a little put out with her cousin.  
  
"Yes. I'm Harry Potter. But you are giving me too much credit. I didn't help Gryffindor alone. Your cousin helped me a lot. And you can't say You- know-who - call him Voldemort (several people that were around flinched when they heard that and got on with giving them some privacy), or Tommy," said Harry while shaking hands with them.  
  
"Tommy?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Well. He was Tom Riddle so calling him Tommy sounds logical," answered Harry.  
  
"Harry! Over here," Harry heard Arabella calling him and saw that the Weasleys had started to arrive, since Bill apparated right on the side of the fireplace.  
  
The flames become green and Ron stepped out of the fire. Harry gave his hand to his friend. Ron saw Hermione's cousins and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"They are my cousins, Andy and Amy Granger," answered Hermione. "And this is Ronald Weasley."  
  
"How many cousins do you have, Hermione?" asked Ron.  
  
"Just us. The whole Granger family belongs to the magical world now."  
  
"Weasley. Do you know Charles Weasley or Frederick and George Weasley?" asked Amy.  
  
"Of course that he know us," said Fred, who had just emerged from the fireplace.  
  
"Yes, how could he not know his brothers? He is a little bit dense but not that much," said George. While he still looked like his twin he let his hair grown longer and now had enough hair to tie it into a ponytail like Bill's. It was shorter than that, but still like Bill's. And his goatee as now well defined.  
  
"Ooh! Could you teach us to be beaters? My brother and I want to be beaters next year," said Amy looking amazed.  
  
"Well, your cousins have a better sense than you, 'Mione. They like Quidditch," said Ron looking at Hermione.  
  
"Just because I'm not like you doesn't mean that I don't like Quidditch, Ron. As I remember I was the third best student in our flying lessons," said Hermione.  
  
"There they go," the Weasley twins whispered to the Granger twins.  
  
"Well, if I remember correctly, I was the best student in the flying lessons," answered Ron.  
  
"I remember that too. But you just had that position because Harry didn't have to go to the flying lessons. And I will start to teach my cousins how to fly in the instant that we arrive home," said Hermione.  
  
"You will?" asked Andy, sounding excited about it.  
  
"It doesn't matter. You two can get in the reserve team of Gryffindor this year and practice with the team. Of course, you will have to be Gryffindor so we could pull this off," said Harry to finish the discussion of his best friends.  
  
"Of course we will be Gryffindors: it is the house of our family, just like the Weasleys," said Amy, sounding put out with the sugestion that she wouldn't be in the same house as her cousin.  
  
"Well then, there is no problem. Gred and I will help to you to practice," said George to the twins, who lit up when they heard that they would be able to practice with Fred and George Weasley.  
  
"Harry, your girlfriend will be arriving any minute now. I think that you should wait for her," said Charlie, who had appeared now on the side of Bill. In that moment the flames become green again.  
  
Harry received Ginny with a hug and a quick kiss and asked everyone wait there for a moment. Thirty minutes later Arabella arrived carrying a lot of things and everyone asked what they were.  
  
"These are the presents that I should have given to you a long time ago," answered Harry while he was giving Bill the amulet. "Bill, this amulet will warn you when there is a trap near by. This will warn you about wheezes as well."  
  
"Thank you Harry. But you didn't had to give me this," said Bill.  
  
"Yes how could you Harry?" said George in mock rage.  
  
"We thought you were our natural successor as the Supreme Prankster of Hogwarts and you stab us on the back!" said Fred while wiping mock tears from his eyes.  
  
"Well than I think that you don't want your presents," said Harry while holding Fred and George presents.  
  
"What our presents do?" asked Fred without any trace of pretending.  
  
"Well, did you hear about the ring and the hat of the Chameleon?" asked Harry.  
  
"Of course! We heard they are very useful for pranksters but very expensive as well," answered George.  
  
"Well, Gred will gain the ring and Forge will have the hat," said Harry while holding their presents.  
  
Fred and George hugged Harry with such great strength that in a few seconds Harry was gasping for air. They picked their presents and started to use it in the same instant. Fred disappeared and George started to look like Snape, than McGonagall and after that his mother. After a few moments they stopped playing with their new presents and thanked Harry again. Harry gave to Charlie his new jacket and Charlie thanked Harry as well. As Percy wasn't there his present was sent back to The Burrow with Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley presents.  
  
Harry also gave Hermione her present and when she opened she hugged Harry and kissed him on the cheek. She then said, "there is only one problem, Harry. This laptop won't work in Hogwarts."  
  
"Yes it will. Arabella and I spend a lot of time making the charms so it would work with magic. This is your advanced birthday present too you know," said Harry to his friend.  
  
"Thank you Harry," said Hermione.  
  
"And where is my present?" Asked Ron pretending to be put out since he didn't see any present for him.  
  
"Your present is at my vault at Gringotts as is Ginny's present, as they are too big to get inside the Leaky Cauldron."  
  
"Ok. Let's split this way. The Granger's parents can come with me. The Granger twins, the Weasleys twins and Charlie can go and look for their things together as can Bill, Ron and Hermione. And Harry and Ginny can have their date in peace," said Arabella.  
  
"Well, it's good but I want Ron came with me to Gringotts so I can give him his present now and then we can move on," said Harry.  
  
"We all have to go to Gringotts first to get money," Said Bill.  
  
They all went to Gringotts. While Bill was going to collect the Weasley money and while the Grangers were exchanging theirs, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione went to his vault. Ginny, Ron and Hermione started gaping when they saw the size of Harry new vault. Harry picked up a lot of money but they didn't saw how much because they were distracted by what Harry actually owned.  
  
"Here, Ron. Your present," said Harry while holding an Invisibility cloak.  
  
"Harry! This was from your father! You can't give it to me!" said Ron.  
  
" No, Ron. This one was from Crouch - I gained it with the spoils. I don't need to Invisibility coats so this is yours now."  
  
"Thanks mate. Really," said Ron while holding the Coat like it was made from glass.  
  
"Well, let's go now." Said Hermione.  
  
Then they separated. Harry held Ginny's hand and they went to do their shopping. They went to Madame Malkins where Ginny bought new uniforms and a new dress robe now Mr. Weasley could afford it. They also went to buy their new books. After they had bought all that they needed, Harry took Ginny to a nice Wizarding restaurant that Arabella had told him about.  
  
The waiter almost fainted when Harry entered the restaurant. They gave the best table to Harry and Ginny and gave them their best food and drink. He didn't want to charge the famous Harry Potter, but Harry insisted that he must pay. The owner also insisted that they get some pictures of Harry and autographs and after half an hour of begging Harry finally gave them what they wanted.  
  
The time passed. Harry took Ginny to a muggle movie; she thought that it was amazing. They kissed a lot and walked hand in hand everywhere. The sun was finally setting when Harry and Ginny kissed goodbye.  
  
After Ginny was gone, Harry went to Quality Quidditch Supplies and bought all the brooms that he had planned. Harry took then all and apparated to Arabella's house. He put all the brooms in his trunk and went to number 4 to sleep there for the night.  
Next Chapter: The Prefect meeting. 


	6. Mettings

A . N .: I don't own anything, JKR owns all the rights of Harry Potter.  
  
By the way I'm Brazilian so my spelling isn't very good and my grammar is even worster.  
  
I hope you all like my FF please review and help me to get better.  
  
Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. I keep writing just because of you....  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
Meetings  
  
The tree last weeks of the summer holidays past very fast for Harry's liking it. Yes he only felt at home at Hogwarts and the Burrow. But now he had his own family. Arabella his godmother smothered Harry with attention and affection. He was eating everything that he wanted. Sirius was able to visit them a few times. All those times Harry got his godparents in bad moments. Sirius even attempt on having the "talk", since Harry now had a girlfriend.  
  
His practice was getting better. He was able to maintain his routines easily and improved a lot in several of them. He now runned the double of the distance that he runned at the beginning of the summer. His swimming skills were great, he was even considering in using the lake of Hogwarts to keep his practice. In the machines he didn't use heavy loads since he didn't want to be a muscle machine he just wanted to stay fit.  
  
His fighting skills were now at their pick. He could defeat the practice doll using any stile. Even when he set the doll to be taller and heavier and with a good level of skill. He could easily identify the attack the doll as going to make on from that moment he started his counter-strike. Harry favoured using quick kicks, followed for powerful punch to finish his fights. If his reflexes, ability and practice he could avoid any attack by dogging it.  
  
After a lot of begging and puppy dog eyes he got to start the practice with swords. Instead of using the traditional European fencing, Harry was being trained in the Kenjutsu. The Kenjutsu was the martial art of the sword. Sirius taught Harry the little that he knew about it, but the practices were made with the help of the magic doll. So Harry could learn with a 'real' master. The doll knew several stiles of fighting and Sirius reprogram it to be a teacher in the swordplay.  
  
Harry became so fascinate with it that he spends at least tree hours per day practising it. He was a natural, using the same skills that he used when he first learned to fight he quickly progressed on the kenjutsu. He also started to learn the Iaijutsu. Iaijutsu was the skill that aloud a warrior to draw the sword and with this movement make a strike. Iaijutsu also made the first strike to be more lethal. 13 movements compose the Iaijutsu and from those Harry had already mastered 5.  
  
In the Animagus training, Harry didn't improve much since the bonding. It took Harry a whole hour before he could transform himself in a Griffin, and a few minutes latter he would be in the floor wincing from the pain of the transformation. But he started to fell a few differences while he was at his human form. His eyesight got better, he still needed his glasses, but he could see far away and with very dim light. He also could smell a person arriving.  
  
Sirius explained to Harry that this was another benefit that comes when you became an animagus. Your senses started to tune with your animal senses. He explained that he, Sirius, had a dog hearing and oulfat. The senses don't get worst to tune with the animals as well. He explained that when Harry become able to be a Griffin for more time, he also would be able to do exercises in his griffin form. Flying for example, would exercise even more muscles than swimming.  
  
His duelling skills were at the top. Arabella was very proud of him. He was able to fight with her without using his wandless magic for huge amounts of time. His shielding charm that he couldn't do well last semester of school was now perfect. No smaller curse could past troth it. Only Expeliarmum, Stupifity and the pain curses past it, but not without trouble. Arabela also teach him the counter charms from those curses so he could block them.  
  
And about the pain curses now Harry was able to overcome any of them expect by the Cruciatus. They didn't know if he could block this kind of pain because they couldn't practice this one. Not yet. Once that they were back to Hogwarts they would start to practice this one was well.  
  
Harry even won a duel against Sirius. It was a hard duel and lasted for an hour before Harry hit Sirius with the Impedimenta Curse. Harry lost several duels to his godfather before this victory but was very proud of him as well. Sirius congratulated Harry and also gave him a few new pointers that would maximize his abilities.  
  
Everything wasn't good. There was one small problem. Well not to small. Somehow the Prophet had got pictures of his date if Ginny. The first story was about the new love of Harry Potter life. They interviewed the patron of the restaurant that they had gone. He said that was the second time that the Harry Potter had gone with a woman to that restaurant. This was true he had gone there with Arabella. But the reporter make it seem that it was also a date.  
  
Harry got a reputation of a Casa Nova thanks to the Prophet. The Prophet also made insinuations about a relationship of Harry and Hermione again. Since it was know fact that she was invited to visit Krum but didn't go. The reporters tried to get one interview with Hermione, trough several different ways. It was also make comparations with Harry's parent's relationship. Both 'couples' were prefects, the girls were the top students of their years and muggleborns and the boys were captains of the Quiddchit team, popular and from a traditional wizardry family.  
  
Ginny was made look like she was dating Harry because of his money and fame, the Prophet completely forget that she was the sister of his bestfriend. The reports also tried to get one interview with her or any member of the Weasley family. The second article made the Weasley look like a traditional wizardry family raising in power in the ministry. And made looks like Harry as after of Ginny just to have ways to manipulate the ministry.  
  
Harry now noticed that he was receiving a few invitations to date a few witches. For crying out lout a few invitations are made by the father of the witch not by the witch herself. A few of those invitations were for a little more than a simple date and come with very daring pictures. Several witches wrote saying bad things about Hermione and Ginny. Words like mudblood and beggar were the more commons.  
  
That was the bad side of his personal life the good side was that now he could aparate. Using the new ability he was able to see Ginny everyday for at least one hour before going to sleep at the Dursleys. Of course this had little down side. The twins. Even Harry being their partner didn't stop them from teasing the new Don Juan. Since the little things like pretending to start to look for a unicorn to see with Ginny was still pure until the things like protecting their mother from the seduction of the Harry Potter.  
  
Harry as ready and waiting for Arabella to get here to bring him to the platform 9¾, when she arrived to Harry surprise she wasn't using her disguise and she was bringing Padfoot with her. When she knocked on the door, Harry rushed to it but uncle Vernon got there first. When he opened and saw Arabella he asked. "Who are you and do you want?"  
  
"Hello Mr. Dursley. Don't you remember me?" Asked Arabella feigning surprise.  
  
"I don't know who you are and we don't want to buy anything." Said Mr. Dursley being the rudeself that he usually was.  
  
With a loud pop Padfoot was gone and in his place was Sirius he quickly got in. Arabella followed him and then closed the door.  
  
"Hello. I don't think that we were introduced before. I'm Black, Sirius Black. Harry's godfather and I think that I have to pay for all the hospitality that you showed for my godson until now." Said Sirius with a malicious voice. For a moment appeared that Uncle Vernon was waiting for his just reward and than he remember how he mistreat Harry. Uncle Vernon runned outside followed for the rest of his family.  
  
"Now that they were gone on with the business." Said Arabella smiling to Sirius and Harry, while taking out her wand.  
  
Sirius and Arabella started to cast several enchantments around the house. Harry recognised a few of the charms that they were using. They moved the rooms of place. If you tried to get in the kitchen you would end in Dudley's bedroom, if you tried to went outside you would end in the bathroom and so on. The only room that wasn't moved was Harry's; this one was enlarged and gets his own bathroom. After that they locked it with magic so the Dursleys couldn't get in.  
  
Harry's trip to Platform 9¾ was very peaceful. They were using a rented car to go to London; Sirius using his disguise was driving. Arabella was saying that Harry would have a lot of surprises this year in Hogwarts. She also said that he also had to keep his practice no matter what as going on.  
  
Sirius said to Harry avoid getting caught, he knew that forbidden Harry of get in mischief was futile. He also said to Harry that it would be better with he explained his story to Ginny now. With another person did that Harry would be in a lot of trouble with his girlfriend.  
  
Harry arrived at the station at 10 o'clock. His godparents said goodbye to him, gave him a last hug and went home. Harry look for a cabinet to use and found one vacant very near of the beginning of the train. With all the time that he had to spare Harry decided to get ready. He took out his shoes and started to wear his dragon hide boots. He picked his finest Hogwarts robe and pinned his prefect badge to it. He also was wearing his new belt with his wand at the holder.  
  
Harry was waiting for 15 minutes when Draco Malfoy and his goons appeared at the door. Malfoy had grown a little bit during the summer as well, but not as much as Harry. Apparently Malfoy hadn't noticed the changes that occurred to Harry because he started with his usual sneer plastered in his face. "Well if it isn't the new celebrity of Hogwarts. Where are all your fans now Potter?"  
  
"You shouldn't talk with a prefect this way Malfoy." Answered Harry showing making his badge more visible to Malfoy.  
  
"As far as I remember we still aren't at Hogwarts Potter and I didn't forget what you and your muggle lovers friends did to me last train hide." Said Malfoy that started to draw his wand. Harry that picked the evil intention of Malfoy with his telephaty started to act. First he went behind Goyle. Malfoy´s curse hit Goyle in the chest. Crabbe start to punch Harry, but with his training Harry easily blocked it and throw Crabbe to the floor.  
  
"Great demonstration Potter but how you are going to protect yourself form me now?" Asked Malfoy with a huge sneer on his face. His wand as pointed to Harry and it was to near to dodge the cures and to far to take the wand of Malfoy hands before he could curse Harry.  
  
"Using the help of his friends?" Asked Hermione with her wand pointed to Malfoy´s head. "Expeliarmum" Yelled Hermione and Malfoy´s wand went to her hand.  
  
"Really pathetic, tree 'pure-bloods' defeated by one mudblood and one muggle-lover. What would the Tommy think of this?" Asked Harry ho now also had his wand in hand and was pointing it to Malfoy as well. "Do you think that we should make a favour to all Hogwarts stutends and stun this tree until we arrived to Hogwarts?" Asked Harry to Hermione.  
  
"Good idea Harry. Why didn't I think of it before?" Asked Hermione with an evil smile directed o Malfoy. Malfoy gasped and tried to yell for help but when he opened his mouth he was hit by Harry's stupefy charm. Hermione quickly stunned Crabbe and Goyle after this and then to Harry's surprise cast Obliviate at then.  
  
She explained to Harry that she utterly believes that this charm would be very useful this year and that she blackmailed her parents to buy the book that taught how to use this curse. She told that she erased the memory of then being stunned and modifies by one of then leaving Harry and Hermione alone. Harry used his wandless magic to levitate the tree out of his compartment. And Hermione used a complex charm to lock them inside.  
  
Hermione and Harry waited for the Weasleys to arrive any moment now. Hermione like Harry dressed her Hogwarts robe and pinned to it her prefects badge. Harry explained a few more things about the training as Sirius told him to do. He also explained to her about the potions that he was using and gave her a week dose of the sleeping potion. He also told her about the telephaty and tried to help her to do it but she couldn't, she did have a strong shield but she couldn't do anything else.  
  
When there was 5 minutes to the train leave the Weasleys arrived to the Platform 9¾. Harry and Hermione quickly gave hugs to Mrs. Weasley and help the Weasleys to put their things on the train. When everyone as seating their selfs on their cabin the Grangers twins, Ammy and Andy, also entered their compartment.  
  
Harry asked to Hermione and Ron to tell Snuffles story to everyone else while he told the story to Ginny. He said that Snuffles had said to him to tell to his friends the truth now because it was almost time that they would learn for other ways. It would be better with they told the truth to their friends and family.  
  
When everyone left Harry and Ginny alone. Harry started. "Ginny do you remember when I told you about my adventures at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, I do Harry. Why do you want to know it?" Asked Ginny puzzled but snuggling close to Harry.  
  
"You see Ginny, I didn't tell you about one adventure. The one that occurred on my 3rd year at Hogwarts." Said Harry looking on the chocolate brown yes of his girlfriend.  
  
"I know. But it must have been awful deal if Sirius Black." Answered Ginny trying to confort him.  
  
"That is the problem Ginny. It wasn't. Sirius didn't want to hurt me. He is my godfather and hi is innocent. He didn't kill all those muggles." Said Harry trying to avoid Ginny's conforting gaze.  
  
"What really happen on your third year Harry?" Asked Ginny getting a little angry.  
  
"Hermione, your brother and I saved Sirius Black from the dementors. Sirius is innocent, he was framed by the person who betray my family Peter Petegrew." Answered Harry.  
  
"How can you believe in this fairy tale Harry Petgrew is dead." Said Ginny back with compassion in her voice.  
  
"No he isn't Ginny. We saw him and you won't like to know were he was hiding until now." Said Harry looking in the eyes of Ginny.  
  
From this moment on Harry started to tell the full story to Ginny. Ginny was a good listener, she exclaimed on the proper moments and asked the right questions. At the end she was a little put out that he didn't tell her this before but was glad that he now fully trusted her.  
  
"And now Ginny to you completely forgive me I offer you this gift. For all the time that you pinned after me and I was as thick as your brother. And for not telling you all this sooner." Harry opened his trunk and a beautiful animal get out of it.  
  
It was a huge winged snake. The snake was at least 2 meters long and each wing as at least 1,5 meters big. The snake scales were a beautiful dark emerald green and the colour of the feathers on the wings were beautiful they started with a light purple changed to yellow and then to a dark blue.  
  
"Mr. Potter is this my new Master?" Asked the coautil to Harry.  
  
"Yes it's. And I already told you to call me Harry." Answered Harry in parseltongue. "Ginny this is a Coautil. It's a magic snake. The coautils are capable of detect evil and their poison doesn't kill. It just put the person to sleep. Their poison is used in a few healing potions as far as I know."  
  
"Harry it's beautiful. What is her name?" Asked Ginny in parseltongue too.  
  
"I still don't have a name Master Harry said that my new Master would gave me my name." Said the snake. "You are capable of speak with snakes and have a good heart. Master Harry was right you will be a good mistress for me."  
  
"Thank you. I think I will call you Iara. Do you like this name?" Asked Ginny to the snake.  
  
"Yes I do. Thank you mistress Ginny." Answered Iara.  
  
"Iara can you take your disguise we don't want people freaking out when they see a winged snake." Asked Harry politely.  
  
"Yes master." Answered Iara. Iara landed on the floor and her wings simply vanquished.  
  
"Thank you Harry for the wonderful gift." Said Ginny and started to kiss Harry with passion.  
  
They were snogging for along time. They stop a little to breath and talk and then got back to the snogfeast. After a long time they started to hear yells coming from the next compartment and get out to check what was happening.  
  
"Why do you care that Victor wrote me Ron?" Hermione yelled to Ron, who locked furious.  
  
"And I believed that you were the cleverest witch to ever put a foot at Hogwars. Can't you see that I'm jealous of Vicky. Can't you see that I love you." Shouted Ron back to Hermione. One instant later when the meaning of what he said sink down they both looked frigthened.  
  
"Finally. It wasn't as smart as your letter but it was good way of gettin rid of this bit of information." Whispered Harry to Ginny who was trying to not to laugh at the whole situation.  
  
Hermione noticed that Harry and Ginny had gotten in the compartment and tried to ruin for it . While Ron sank back to his sit. When Hermione was almost geting out Harry moved his hand and Hermione float back to her sit. "This isn't funny anymore. Everyone knows how do you fell about eachother. It's time to you face it. Neither of you will leave this compartment until you litteraly kiss and made up!"  
  
"Harry let her go. She doesn't want nothing with a nobody like me." Said Ron while looking devasted.  
  
"See what you have done with him Mione." Said Ginny looking angry with her bestfriend.  
  
"I didn't know Ron. I really had no idea. Why would you want to date a bookworm like me." Said Hermione looking said for what she had done with her bestfriend. "I love you too."  
  
Ron beamed with happines an went to Hermione to kiss her. For a little revenge Harry used his wandless magi to make Ron sit. And then said. "I know that I said to you to kiss and made up, but you could wait Ginny and I leave the room you know. Hermione we have a prefect metting in half an hour so make your first snogfeast short please." After this Harry and Ginny quickly left the compartment. Harry was with his shield ready in case any of his friends tried to curse Ginny or him.  
  
The prefect metting as really boring. The only thing that was good at the metting were to learn the beneficts of being a prefect. Acces to the prefects bathrooms, to the restricted session of the library and no more courfel. And Harry and Hermione also receive anote that said to them to go directy to the headmaster office when they arrive at Hogwarts they also should bring the Weasleys with them.  
  
Next Chapter: The Order and Quidchit. 


	7. Tutelage

A.N.: Hey everyone I'm really sorry about not continuing this fic sooner but I was in depression for a long time an now thanks to a new source of inspiration I few like I should finish this fic that I started. Yeah this fic is now officially AU and I may use things that appeared at the OotP  
  
Tutelage  
  
Harry and Ginny were in front of the carriages waiting for Ron and Hermione. As soon as he saw his friends he waved to them so they could see where they were. Harry opened the door for Ginny enter, like a proper gentlemen and he saw that Ginny gave him a small smile while she was getting in. Hermione that had caught up with them got in the carriage while Harry as still holding the door opened and as followed by Ron with a dreamy look on his face.  
  
When Harry entered the carriage he noticed that Ron and Hermione where sitting very close, and that they were holding hands. "I just hope that I don't need to use my powers to hold you off of each other in this carriage" joked Harry to his friends.  
  
"You should be thankful that I don't have that sort of ability or you wouldn't touch my sister never" answered Ron. "Well with you did that I just would have to find a private place to snog my boyfriend then," said Ginny to her brother.  
  
"Or I could give Ron some detentions over using his powers over fellow students" completed Harry. "Just like you used in Malfoy Harry?" asked Hermione. "Like Malfoy gladly pointed we weren't at Hogwarts when I used my powers against them. And as far as I remember you are the one who disarmed him" Harry continued with the little game to distract himself until he got back at the castle.  
  
"And as far was they remember nothing happened. I just would like to see their faces when someone revived them and they don't remember why they were stunned" Hermione responded to Harry. "What happened with Malfoy?" asked Ron.  
  
After this Harry launched to explain what happened in that morning and Hermione was telling them how hard was to master the Obliviate spell. They spend the rest of the little ride talking about nothing important and wondering in what house the Granger twins would be.  
  
When they entered the great hall Harry could saw the usual faces at the head table except by MacGonnagal that was waiting to escort the first years to the great hall. He led his small group to the Gryffindor table and his friends continued the small talk that they were having while they were waiting for the sort to start.  
  
They were soon joined by the Weasley's twins and by Parvati that sited herself, very closely, on the side of George. "Did any of you saw Malfoy and his friends? I can't see then at the Slytherin table. If they are up to something it can't be good" asked Fred to his younger brothers.  
  
"Well I didn't saw them but I know that they are stunned and locked in a cabinet in the train" answered Ginny. "How do you know that Ginny?" asked George, while falling in trying to hide that gave his hand to Parvati hold. "Well this was a courtesy of Harry and Hermione" answered Ron.  
  
And them Harry and Hermione had to explain again what and how they did that to Malfoy and his goons. Fred and George were laughing hard when they finished their story and them complimented their brother and sister in the choose of their companions.  
  
In this point Harry noticed three new faces at the head table. Charlie Weasley, Arabella Figg and a second witch that he didn't knew but looked strangely familiar. Harry nudged Ron and pointed at his brother with his head while asking, "What is your brother doing at the head table?"  
  
Before Ron could answer Prof. MacGonnagal entered with the first years following her. Harry saw that they were more first years this year than in all the others and he also saw that most first years were looking scared and afraid except for Amy and Andy that were holding their heads up and looking for their cousin.  
  
As soon as the first years arrived at the front of the hall the sorting hat started his song. Harry wasn't paying much attention to it, as he was distracted trying to steal a little kiss of his girlfriend, which didn't object and kissed him back. When the sorting started Harry started to pay a little attention to it to congratulate the new Gryffindors and to see where the Grangers twins would end.  
  
Harry could saw that several students appeared to be scared to go to the sorting hat just like he was in his first year. The sorting as taking a little bit more of time because all the new students but finally it was Amy's time to be sorted the hat had just touched her head when shouted Gryffindor. Hermione clapped with strength, Ron and the Weasley's twins yelled and called Amy to sit near them, Harry and Ginny clapped a little more than the others Gryffindors to congratulate Amy.  
  
Next was Andy, he did look more scared when his sister as sorted. Harry could fill that he was afraid to be apart of her, and cheating a little send him calming toughs using his telepathy. Andy started to look for the source of this new voice in his head and when Harry saw that Andy as looking to him he winked to Andy. Andy smiled back and went forward, after only a moment he was joining his sister at the Gryffindor table.  
  
After this Harry no longer paid attention to the sorting he just clapped with his friends while thinking at his Godmother was doing in the head table. After a few moments the sorting had ended and Dumbledore stood up to give his usual speech. "Before I started with the announcements I want to welcome all this new students at Hogwarts, and welcome back the older students. You have a whole year in front of you to learn a little bit before you can forget almost everything that is in your heads," Harry could see that several students were trying to not laugh at the headmaster speech, "but this time I have to make one warning. Last term I said to you all that Voldemort was back," several students got scared when they heard the Dark's lord name, "all of you didn't heard any news about his return this summer but I can assure you that he is back and we will have rough times ahead of us."  
  
The silence after this speech as extremely dense and Harry noticed several students looking scared and pale. Several of this students were looking to him or to Dumbledore as with they were looking at their last salvation. Before the situation got worst Dumbledore resume his speech, "Now on to more pleasant subjects. I'm pleased to say that we will have three new professors this year, and all of them were students of Hogwarts. Anna Black will be teaching Defence against the Dark Arts," at this point you could hear polite applause and a few students asking if she was related to Sirius Black, "Charlie Weasley will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures while Prof. Hagrid is in a sabbatical," now the Gryffindor table stood up and applauded with strength one of them that was getting back, "And for last but not less Arabella Figg will be teaching Divination," there was polite applause to her with the exception of Harry's friends that were clapping with the same strength to his friend godmother.  
  
"And now the last few words of this old man before you all can eat and go rest. The florest on the grounds is forbidden to all students and to anyone that is interested the list of forbidden items can be found at the Filch office. Several of the older students can notice that there is a new door opposite the exit of the great hall, this door leads to one new exercise room. There will you find space and equipment to maintain your body healthy. Now you all can eat."  
  
When Dumbledore finished this sentence the tables were filled with food and all older students started to fill their plates. After the initial first shock the first years started to fill their plates as well. Harry could saw that several first years were receiving the usual demonstration of nearly headless Nick. After a little bit of time everyone had finished their meals and was leaving the great hall.  
  
Harry being a prefect waited a little bit more and gathered the first year students to show them to their common room. Harry could notice that a few first years were locking in awe to him like he was some sort of celebrity, he was used to this by now but that didn't mean that he licked it.  
  
When they arrived at the Gryffindor common room Hermione gave the password to the Fat Lady and the painting gave them access to the Gryffindor quarters.  
  
The first years, including Amy and Andy, were in awe. Hermione as gathering the first year girls to take them to their dorm but Harry just signalled to her wait a few minutes and started to say "Several of you by now know that I booked the Quiddchit pitch for tomorrow and Sunday already, but a few of you didn't. We will be selecting a new keeper and one entire reserve team."  
  
"I know that several of you must be thinking at is the good thing about being in the reserve team if they don't aloud to change players during the game. Well there are two good points about being a reserve this year: First the reserves will be the starters next year in the chasers and beaters positions; Second they will practice with the starters and this will help both teams. Everyone is invited to try out including the first years since they only will be playing next year there will be no problem about they don't owning brooms."  
  
After Harry's speech the Gryffindor common room exploded with cheering and small gossips of who would get the positions available. Harry and Hermione had a little bit of problem to gather the first years again and then guide them to their dorms. When they were back they could see that several older students still were talking about the summer with their friends. Harry and Hermione found Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Parvati, that was snuggling in George, near the mantle.  
  
"We have to go. Prof. Dumbledore is waiting for us," said Hermione to their friends. Ron quickly got up and was with his arm across Hermione back in no time. Ginny went to Harry with the same speed but was little more boldly and kissed Harry in front of her three brothers.  
  
After George gave Parvati a good night kiss they were heading back to the great hall where they would be meeting Prof. Dumbledore and the people that were helping him to fight Voldemort. They were whispering so their voices wouldn't be heard by anyone who happened to be passing by. They asked Harry if he knew why they were going to this meeting, and Harry answered them saying that they were going to this reunion to learn what professor's would be helping which one of them to practice.  
  
They were very interested in this so they got a little bit faster and arrived to the great hall in no time. When they entered they could see someone motioning to them go to the room where the champions of the triwizard tournament gathered last year. Once they entered the room they saw a small table in it and several person's around it. Profs. Dumbledore, MacGonnagal, Snape, Flitwick and Madame Pomfrey, Charlie Weasley, Arabella Figg, Rubues Hagrid and Bill Weasley.  
  
"Hagrid what are you doing here. I thought that you wouldn't be here this year?" asked Harry to his friend. "I'm here to gave Prof. Dumbledore a report Harry. I won't be at Hogwarts this year" answered Hagrid. "Now that everyone is present we can start the meeting," Dumbledore could be heard saying.  
  
"Prof. we started the negotiations with the giants," Hagrid was saying, "but there is problems the giants are having a fight between them self's to decide which side to help. The leaders that want to side if us are outnumbered but they're, wiser and stronger than the others leaders," Hagrid finished his report. "Olimpe and I counted 70 giants and seven different packs, two want to side with us, three with Voldemort and the other two don't want to partake in this war. Accord their rules they won't help anyone until at least five leaders agree if what to do."  
  
"Thank you for your report Hagrid, I will send some gifts to the giants with you this time, so you can accelerate the negotiations. Bill?" said Prof. Dumbledore turning his gaze to Ron oldest brother. "The Goblins will side with us. Their only demand is that 20% of the spoils of this war go to them," reported Bill to the meeting. "How did you convince them to join us?" asked Prof. Snape. "I just had to remember them that the Dark wizards had more money and that they would use the goblins as slaves and not as partners, the Goblins are greedy but they are very smart," answered Bill.  
  
"Charlie?" asked Prof. Dumbledore. "I did convince a few of my friends to bring three trained dragons to camp at Hogwarts, this dragons are the first one that were domesticated and they accept a rider if they are used to him. I talked to the merfolk leader Murkus and they will help us as well."  
  
Harry could see that his friends were as stunned as him, their brothers didn't get back because of better jobs they got back to help Dumbledore in the war against Voldemort and his death eaters. "Arabella?" said Dumbledore turning his gaze to his godmother and Harry also wanted what his godmother was doing for the war effort. "The centaurs of the Dark Florest are a little bit harder to convince, for now we have only 10 that are siding with Firenze to help us. Firenze believe that with a divinator like myself going to the centaurs could help our side."  
  
"Severus?" Dumbledore motioned to Prof. Snape to give his report. "The Dark mark didn't activate this week, and the connections that I still have reported some unusual movements of the inner circle. They are gathering resources moving more money and buying more dark artifacts then never."  
  
"Is that all?" Asked Dumbledore to the members of the meeting. As no one answered he started with the next topic. "As you can see we have a few students here that will be training to help the Order. Knowing their skills and potentials I already chose which teacher will help each one of them."  
  
"Hermione Granger will be tutored by Flitiwick and Madame Pomfrey, with her skills I truly believe that she will be an execellent Healer, but she can help with the research of new spells as well." Said Dumbledore looking to Hermione. Hermione looked happy to be learning from those professors.  
  
"Jorge and Fred Weasley will train under Flitiwick and Snape, as we could use their skills in research of new spells and potions and to create new magical items to help us." Fred and Jorge were smiling because of the prize that they got from Dumbledore.  
  
"Virginia Weasley will be taught for Madam Pomfrey and Snape since she wants to be Healer. And I believe she will be a very good one." Ginny kissed Harry to celebrate that she was going to do what she wanted.  
  
"Ronald Weasley shall learn from Charlie and Arabella. I believe that he is going to be a very powerful divinator." Said Dumbledore smiling to Ron who was hugging Hermione.  
  
"And Harry will be training under MacGonagall and Arabella. Since he already showed great part of his skills. You are all dismissed and can go back to your beds."  
  
After they got out of the meeting room they rushed back to Gryffindor Tower. They were discussing in rushed tones about the professors that would teach them and about the help that Dumbledore had gathered until now.  
  
Each one of them were comenting why they would be training under those professors, and Harry just didn´t told them why he would be trained by MacGonnagal. They were all very curious to saee how those training sessions would be and where very pleased with the new skills that they would be able to achieve.  
  
Once they arrived the Griffyndor Common Room they saw that it was empity. Fred and George went to their dorms while Hermione and Ron stayed in the common room to catch up in the lost snogging time. Harry and Ginny went out again using Harry invisibility coat and found a room no very far from the Gryffindor tower were they could be alone for a little bit more time. 


End file.
